Meet You
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 1**

Musim panas berlangsung sejak seminggu yang lalu. Panasnya matahari tak membuat semangat orang-orang _Konoha_ luntur untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Setiap kali berajalan di dekat pepohonan, suara serangga musim panas pasti terdengar jelas. Penjual es krim bertambah banyak setiap harinya memadati jalan setapak menuju _Konoha_. Setiap siang hari, anak-anak kecil pasti membeli sebuah es krim. Begitu juga dengan _kunoichi_ Konoha dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu dan putih. Di tengah padatnya anak-anak, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menukarkan beberapa koinnya dengan sebuah es krim rasa _vanilla_.

"Segarnya~" Hinata berjalan menuju kantor _Godaime Hokage_ sambil memakan es krim yang baru saja dibelinya. Sebelumnya Shizune sudah meminta Hinata untuk segera menemui _Godaime Hokage_ karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Selama perjalanan beberapa _kunoichi_ yang Hinata temui memberinya salam atau sekadar melempar senyum.

Tiba didepan pintu ruang _Godaime Hokage_ , Hinata mengetuk pintu perlahan. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Hinata membuka knop pintu dan mendapati _Godaime Hokage_ cukup mabuk dengan sebotol _sake_ di tangan kanannya yang telah tandas isinya.

Kaki Hinata bergerak ke arah _Hokage_.

"Anda baik-baik saja _Hokage-sama_?" berdiri di depan meja _Hokage_ sembari menunduk demi mendapati wajah mabuk _Godaime_ , Hinata menepuk tangan _Godaime_ pelan yang menyebabkan mata _Godaime_ terbuka sedikit.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang hik." Sembari cegukan, Tsunade mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja kerjanya yang tidak tertata rapi. Aha! Tsunade menemukan benda yang ia cari sedari tadi. Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah gulungan ke arah Hinata.

Dengan sopan Hinata memindahkan gulungan tersebut ke tangannya.

"Peta?"

Hinata mengamati gulungan yang telah ia buka sebelumnya. Sebuah peta.

Tsunade kemudian membuka botol _sake_ nya yang ketiga, "Itu misi untukmu hik. Pergi ke daerah yang kulingkari dan ambil gulungan berwarna hitam pekat yang diikat menggunakan pita putih hik."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Dimengerti _Hokage-sama_. Namun, dengan siapa saya menjalani misi ini?"

Berhasil membuka botol _sake_ nya, Tsunade meminum sekali tegukan, "Karena semua sedang menjalankan misi terpaksa kau berangkat sendirian hik. Tenang saja misi ini tidak sulit, ditempat itu hanya ada satu gulungan, kau tidak perlu bingung hik."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi _Hokage-sama_." Hinata ber _ojigi_ sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Shizune yang tengah menggendong babi berwarna merah muda.

"Eh Hinata- _san_." Melirik gulungan yang dibawa Hinata, "Kau sudah menerima petunjuk misi dari Tsunade- _sama_?"

Hinata mengangguk, " _Hai_. Permisi Shizune- _san_."

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Shizune yang tengah memandang syok sang _Hokage_ yang mabuk berat. Berlari ke arah Tsunade kemudian membangunkan kesadaran sang _Godaime_.

"Tsunade- _sama_ bangunlah."

Tsunade menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Shizune menggeleng pelan sebelum bertanya.

"Apakah kau sudah memberi petunjuk misi untuk Hinata- _san_?"

Tsunade yang tengah mabuk berat hanya mengangguk lemah. Efek kalah judi beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Tsunade frustasi berat dan memutuskan untuk minum _sake_ sampai ia puas.

Shizune mendengus pelan sebelum tertarik melihat sebuah gulungan berwarna putih di pojok meja Godaime. Perlahan ia mengambil gulungan tersebut dan menerka-nerka.

"Tsunade- _sama_ , ini gulungan apa?" Shizune tampak menimang-nimang gulungan yang dipegangnya. Tak mendapat respon dari sang _Godaime_ , Shizune pergi meninggalkan ruang _Godaime_ dan meninggalkan gulungan yang sempat ia lihat di meja.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman _Hyuuga_ , Hinata membuka gulungan yang tadi Tsunade berikan kepadanya. Ia mengamati tempat yang akan didatanginya kelak. Karena terlalu serius mengamati peta tersebut, Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya yang berjalan lawan arah dengan Hinata. Tidak keras memang, namun mampu membuat Hinata mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

Hinata mendongak. Tubuhnya yang bisa dikategorikan imut harus sedikit mengencangkan lehernya agar dapat melihat orang yang terdapat didepannya. Dan voila! _Kazekage Suna_ yang telah ia tabrak berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. _Jade Kazekage_ menatap datar sosok mungil di depannya. Rambut merah batanya berkibar.

"Ah _g-gomen_ _K-kazekage-sama_."

Hinata berdiri gugup. Berhadap-hadapan dengan orang nomor satu di _Suna_ membuatnya khawatir. Hinata ingat tentang cerita Naruto dimana _Kazekage_ di depannya dulu sempat membunuh pamannya, Yashamaru. Ia jadi merinding sendiri, bagaimana kalau ia di apa-apakan olehnya? Paman _Kazekage_ saja di bunuh, apalagi dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hn."

Suaranya dingin dan datar. Hinata yang salah tingkah memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Ia ingat harus menyelesaikan misi yang telah diberikan langsung oleh _Godaime-sama_ padanya.

"A-ano- permisi _K-kazekage-sama_."

Hinata hendak mendahului _Kazekage_ sebelum sebuah lengan menahan lengan kirinya. Menoleh ke arah lengannya, Hinata mendapati sebuah tangan kokoh putih memegang erat jaket ninjanya.

Melirik perlahan pemilik dari lengan yang tengah mencengkeram erat lengannya Hinata mengigit bibir pelan. Ia meringis menahan sakit sekaligus menahan perasaan takut yang tengah menghantuinya.

"A-ada a-apa _K-kazekage-sama_?"

Posisi mereka masih sama. Kazekage berdiri tegak tanpa guci yang selalu dibawanya. Tangan kanannya mejuntai di samping kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mencengkeram erat lengan _Heiress Hyuuga_ di samping kirinya. Hinata tampak tak berkutik. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja men- _jyuuken_ orang disampingnya, tetapi mengingat ini adalah _Kazekage_ , Hinata tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau jangan mati."

Hinata menatap horor sosok diampingnya. Mati? _Kazekage_ melarangnya untuk mati? Yang benar saja. Semua orang pun pasti tidak mau mati.

Melihat Hinata yang menampilakan wajah bingung, Kazekage meneruskan maksud ucapannya.

"Misi ini, kau berhati-hatilah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

Hinata tidak tahu darimana Kazekage mengetahui misi yang akan dilakoninya. Ia merasa terharu akan kata-kata syarat kekhawatiran yang ditujukan kepadanya. Selama ini ia sangat jarang mendengar kata-kata seperti yang _Kazekage_ katakan padanya.

"E-eh? _Kazekage-sama_ tahu dari ma-"

Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya ketika mengetahui lengannya telah terbebas dari cengkeraman _Kazekage_. Melihat tepat di _jade_ indah milik _Kazekage_ , Hinata mendapati tatapan cemas. Hinata tidak begitu yakin tentang apa yang dilihatnya, namun ia tidak tahu mengapa sepertinya salah satu alasan ia akan menyelesaikan misi dengan selamat adalah _Kazekage_ di sampingnya.

"Setelah pulang dari misi ini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

 _Kazekage_ meninggalkan Hinata di tengah jalan sendirian. Sosoknya perlahan hilang di telan ramainya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hinata sempat terdiam sejenak. Sejak kapan _Kazekage_ peduli kepadanya? Bukankah mereka tidak dekat sama sekali? Dan lagi-

Apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh _Kazekage_ padanya?

Lelah tidak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman _Hyuuga_ , Hinata melepas sandal ninjanya dan meletakkannya di rak. Sambil berjalan ke arah kamar pribadinya ia mengikat rambut indah panjangnya yang tampak kusut akibat aktivitas hari ini. Hinata mengambil pakaian untuk tidur dan handuk, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas baju dan celana ninjanya, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah bak mandi yang telah berisi air hangat.

"Ahh leganya~"

Sensasi hangat menyebar ke seluruh permukaan kulit mulus nan pucat. Menghantarkan sensasi nyaman di sel-sel tubuhnya. Terpejam, Hinata menikmati sensasi ketika berendam air hangat.

Ah Hinata sedikit ingat tentang _Kazekage_.

Dulu waktu ujian _chunin_ Gaara atau _Kazekage_ ikut ujian bersamanya. Sebelumnya ia telah menang melawan Rock Lee pada babak penyisihan dan kemudian ia berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Hinata yang telah kalah dari Neji hanya bisa menonton dari bangku penonton. Disana ia melihat bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan Neji dengan keren. Kemudian setelah pertandingan Naruto tiba giliran Gaara. Dan Gaara melawan-

...

Eh? Gaara bertanding dengan siapa?

Hinata berpikir keras mengingat-ingat siapa lawan Gaara waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah lawan Gaara datang terlambat dan hampir didiskualifikasi. Emmm siapa ya?

Bukan Shikamaru- _san_. Bukan juga Chouji- _san_. Shino- _kun_ dan Kiba- _kun_ bukan.

Lama berpikir Hinata akhirnya mendapat titik terang. Dengan mata berbinar ia bergumam pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sekarang bagaimana keadaan teman setim Naruto- _kun_? Dulu Naruto- _kun_ selalu bersamanya. Walaupun sifat mereka berbeda jauh namun mereka tetap bisa bersama. Setiap mereka berdua lewat pasti gadis-gadis akan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Waktu berlalu dan entah bagaimana kemampuan Naruto- _kun_ berkembang pesat, bahkan melebihi kemampuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang gelap mata akan kekuatan dan berniat membunuh kakak kandungnya akhirnya pergi mencari Orochimaru.

Hinata menguap pelan. Mengingat-ingat masa dulu ternyata bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Merasa puas dengan acara mandinya, Hinata mengambil handuk yang telah ia siapkan tadi dan memakainya.

Setelah memakai pakaian tidur, Hinata merebahkan badannya yang capek diatas kasur empuk.

" _Yosh_! Aku akan berusaha untuk misi besok."

.

.

.

Pukul lima pagi Hinata sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dibawanya pada misi pagi ini. _Kunai_ , _shuriken_ dan alat lainnya telah ia masukkan kedalam tas kecil yang diikat di pahanya. Melirik kearah pintu kamar Hiashi dan Hanabi, Hinata terdiam. Ia ragu untuk membangunkan mereka. Niatnya Hinata ingin berpamitan kepada mereka, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut.

Hinata tampak menulis pada selembar kertas kemudian ia meletakkan kertas tersebut di meja makan. Setelah semua selesai, ia perlahan meninggalkan kediamannya menuju tempat yang telah ia lingkari di peta.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang. Maklum, jalur yang tengah ia tempuh melewati hutan dan sungai yang jarang digunakan sebagai jalur transportasi. Setelah berjalan diantara pepohonan yang rimbun sejauh 8 kilometer Hinata tersenyum lega ketika mendapati tempat tujuannya telah dekat.

TAP.

Hinata menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah rumah agak aneh. Pasalnya rumah tersebut hanya ada satu dan sepi. Agak aneh melihat rumah dengan pepohonan rimbun di sekelilingnya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata maju mendekat kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pohon setelah dekat.

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya ketika merasakan _chakra_ yang besar berpusat pada dalam rumah tersebut.

Didera rasa penasaran akut, Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat. Pintunya yang tidak terkunci ia buka perlahan. Langkah kaki mungilnya perlahan berjalan lebih jauh kedalam rumah aneh itu. Udara disekelilingnya terasa pengap. Mungkin rumah ini butuh ventilasi udara yang banyak.

Kekhawatiran _Kazekage_ terbukti. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang Hinata intip terlihat seseorang terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang. Dilihat dari wajahnya Hinata ingat bahwa itu Orochimaru, orang yang telah membunuh _Kazekage_ waktu ujian chuunin. Rambut hitamnya terurai di sekitar sprai. Matanya yang Hinata anggap mirip mata ular terpejam. Tidak. Hinata belum mau mati. Dengan perlahan Hinata menjauhkan diri dari ruangan ini. Ia tahu bahwa kemampuan bertarungnya masih kalah jauh dengan orang yang telah mengacaukan ujian _chuunin_.

Membuka peta yang dibawanya Hinata mengernyit. Peta ini menunjukkan bahwa tempat tujuannya adalah rumah aneh ini. Peta itu tidak menunjukkan secara tepat dimana ruangan tujuan Hinata. Jadi, Hinata harus berkeliling untuk menuntaskan misi yang ia cari. Satu ruangan di sebelah ruangan tadi tampak aneh. Pintunya yang dicat coklat gelap seakan memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Udara pekat berhembus menggoda tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Tangannya bergetar ketika hendak menyentuh gagang pintu.

KRIEET.

Daun pintu terbuka. Di depannya tersaji sebuah ruangan berukuran sekitar enam kali empat meter. Ada satu ranjang dan satu lemari cukup besar. Hinata mendekat ke lemari. Menarik gagang lemari perlahan dan yang dapat ia lihat adalah beberapa kain yang Hinata yakin merupakan pakaian dan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam legam.

 _Hyuuga_ mengajarkan bersikap sopan. Oleh karena itu Hinata tidak berniat untuk membukanya. Ia membuka setiap celah yang ada pada lemari demi menemukan benda yang dicarinya tetapi nihil. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dan melanjutkan pencariannya.

Berniat mencari air demi menghilangkan dahaganya Hinata keluar dari rumah itu. Pencariannya bisa ia lanjutkan setelah ia minum dan mencari cara lain untuk menemukannya. Menurut peta di sakunya, terdapat air terjun satu kilometer di utara dari tempatnya sekarang. Hinata berlari diatas pohon dengan cepat menuju air terhun tersebut.

Suara burung berkicau menemaninya menempuh perjalanan. Hinata sangat menyukai suara burung. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sekecil itu bisa mengeluarkan suara yang mengingatkannya pada keindahan alam? Terkadang ia kehilangan konsentrasi akibat terlalu menghayati suara makhluk terbang itu.

Hinata berhenti ketika mendengar suara gemercik air di dekatnya. Berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan _byakugan_ yang tidak aktif. Suara burung masih terngiang di kepalanya. Sekelompok burung berwarna cerah tadi sempat mengiringi perjalannya menuju air terjun.

"Semoga burung-burung indah itu masih meng- KYAAA!"

Tanpa disadari tanah tempatnya berpijak yang tertutup rerumputan hijau telah habis. Hinata terperosok jauh ke bawah. Panik dan ketakutan tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih. Benar apa yang dikatakan _Kazekage_ padanya. Ia akan mati. Hinata tidak menduga ia akan mati secepat ini. Ia belum berbakti kepada ayahnya. Ia belum bisa membuat Hanabi bangga padanya. Ia belum menuntaskan misinya. Dan juga ia belum menikah.

Hinata pasrah dalam gaya gravitasi yang menariknya kebawah. Memejamkan lavendernya ia berdoa dalam hati. Jika ia mati ia berharap mayatnya ditemukan dan dikebumikan dengan normal.

BRASH.

Tubuh sintalnya tidak merasa sakit. Hinata heran, apakah malaikat maut memberi toleransi kesakitan padanya? Yang Hinata rasakan adalah ia sesak, tidak bisa bernafas. Perlahan ia membuka _lavender_ nya. Ini _genjutsu_? Di depannya terlihat ikan yang sedang berenang.

Hinata baru sadar! Ia belum mati. Ia masih didalam air. Dan ia butuh udara sekarang jika ia belum ingin mati. Ia menyesal dulu tidak mau belajar berenang. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus apa. Nafasnya semakin sesak dan ia rasa akan pingsan atau bahkan mati.

Tiba-tiba muncul tarikan di baju ninjanya. Perlahan Hinata naik ke atas permukaan air. Dengan serakah ia menghirup udara sebesar-besarnya. Dirasa cukup ia melihat ke atas, siapakah gerangan orang yang telah menolongnya?

Seketika itu juga dadanya bergetar. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Dan sekali lagi ia lupa cara bernafas yang baik dan benar. Di depannya kini menjulang seseorang yang Hinata yakini laki-laki, terbukti dari baju ninjanya yang menampakkan dada yang _sixpack_. Tali seperti tambang berwarna ungu melilit pinggangnya. Dan celananya yang senada dengan celana ninja Hinata membuat ia berpikir, apakah celana mereka berdua dibuat dan dijahit di tempat yang sama?

"S-siapa k-kamu?"

Dengan tergagap dan Hinata bertanya masih dengan posisi duduk ditanah. Ia yakin orang didepannya mempunyai kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Nyawanya kini berada diujung tanduk. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah terhadap misinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menaklukkan orang didepannya. Seperti merayunya, mungkin? Hinata yakin jika orang ini _hentai_ , pasti ia akan lengah dan Hinata akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Bukannya sombong, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa tubuhnya bagus dan molek. Ia sering mendengar bisikan orang-orang _Konoha_ yang mengatakan bahwa perempuan terseksi kedua adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang berada di bawah _Godaime Hokage_ , Tsunade.

"Sasuke."

 **To be continue...**

AN : pertama kali bikin SH Fanon. Keanehan dan keganjilan mohon dimaklumi bagi author abal ini ^^ mari ramaikan fanfiction fandom naruto dengan pair SasuHina (^o^)

Terima kasih para reviewer yang sudah mereview di fic as long as you love me : ) yang login sudah saya balas lewat pm ya ^^ yang tidak login saya balas disini saja ;D

Arisa Yuki, Uzumaki Nama, Uchiha hana (kelanjutannya diimajinasikan sendiri hehe entar kalo saya tuliskan kelanjutannya malah word nya tambah panjang hehe), keita uchiha, curly cox, Nurul851, hyugahime (Gaara-kun sudah tidak tidak sadarkan diri huehehe), wiendzbica732.

Makasih minna-sama ;D ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang** _ **Godaime Hokage**_ **harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 2**

"Aku harus lebih banyak berlatih."

Sasuke mengamati pedang yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Kini, ia berdiri di atas air sendirian berlatih. Kebetulan Orochimaru sedang tak memberikannya misi, oleh karena itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin.

Suara gesekan keras terdengar di tebing dekat tempatnya berlatih. Ia melirik ke atas dan mendapati seseorang terjatuh. Dilihat dari reaksinya yang tidak mengendalikan diri, besar kemungkinan orang itu ber _gendre_ perempuan.

Setelah bunyi jatuh di air yang terdengar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelidi. Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat di atas air dan berhenti tepat di atas permukaan orang tersebut yang ternyata tidak bisa berenang, terbukti dari dia yang tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan.

Sasuke berjongkok, dengan tarikan keras ia memegang kain punggung orang itu dan mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

 _Sesuai dugaanku dia perempuan._

Hinata masih berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dadanya yang agak sesak. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mengamati gadis di depannya dengan mata jelalatan. Arah fokusnya di sekitar dada gadis itu.

 _Sial kenapa dia seksi sekali!_

Hinata tampak mengamati orang di depannya yang telah menolongnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"S-siapa k-kamu?"

"Sasuke."

Hening merayap, yang ada hanya suara air terjun yang terdengar.

Sosok itu, pemuda dengan manik hitamnya dan rambutnya yang mencuat. Hinata mengingatnya sekarang, _rival_ Naruto sekaligus pemuda yang digilai hampir seluruh gadis Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu yang tersisa dari pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

"Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh?" tatapan tajam _onyx_ hitam Sasuke terasa menusuk dada Hinata. Ketakutan yang mendalam seolah mengelilingi Hinata. Apakah Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menaruh belas kasihan Hinata yang merupakan teman sedesanya? Mungkin tidak karena kata _'teman'_ tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Terbukti dari Naruto yang beberapa kali mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang ke Konoha namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

Lama tak mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke kembali berbicara setelah meneliti kemampuan _kunoichi_ di depannya. "Kau lemah. Aku tidak berminat untuk membunuhmu." Dan dengan begitu Sasuke memasukkan pedang _Kusanagi_ ke tempatnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

"T-tunggu Uchiha- _san_!"

Teriakan Hinata yang terdengar membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, namun ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Dibelakangnya tampak Hinata berpikir kata apa yang akan ia utarakan. _Lavender_ nya bergerak tak nyaman.

"B-bolehkah aku ikut b-bersamamu?"

"Membawamu bersamaku? Yang benar saja."

Hinata menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"T-tolonglah. Kumohon. Tsunade- _sama_ memberiku misi." Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan ini kepada Sasuke, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dapat membantunya menyelesaikan misi. "Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan merepotkanmu."

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke kanan. "Asal kau tidak menggangguku."

Hinata berbinar. "A-apakah itu a-artinya aku b-boleh mengikutimu?"

"Hn." Dan langkah Sasuke kembali maju, menuju markasnya dengan Hinata membuntuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 _Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Membiarkan gadis ikut bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memikirkan resikonya? Dan alasan apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Orochimaru dan Kabuto? Aarrgghh!_

Pikiran Sasuke berkabut. Bermacam-macam pertanyaan mengambang di otaknya yang jenius. Ia melirik ke belakang mendapati seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha mengikutinya sembari melantunkan sesuatu, lagu mungkin? Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke depan. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai.

"Sasuke? Kau dengan siapa?" belum sampai di depan pintu Kabuto sudah memberikan pertanyaan. Ia kaget melihat Sasuke pulang dengan seorang gadis basah kuyup yang jika dilihat baik-baik tubuhnya tercetak jelas. Kabuto terheran.

"Kau boleh menggunakannya jika kau mau."

Langkah Hinata terhenti di samping Sasuke. Ia mendelik kali ini. Takut jika ia akan di apa-apakan oleh orang di depannya yang berkacamata dan berambut perak. Sasuke sungguh kejam!

"Maksudku kau boleh menggunakan tenaganya untuk bantu-bantu. Jangan berpikiran mesum." Sela Sasuke setelah melihat seringaian jahil nan mesum di wajah Kabuto.

"Kau tidak asyik Sasuke." Matanya mengerling ke arah Hinata berdiri. "Nah Nona, silakan masuk dan bergantilah baju. Atau perlu kugantikan?"

Hinata menatap horor Kabuto, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada kemudian menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa g-ganti sendiri."

Kabuto menatap Hinata sedih kemudian menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan dan kemudian meremasnya. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Seringainya yang lebar membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Berhenti menggodanya." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan keduanya diluar.

.

.

.

Hinata masih ingat jalan ini. Tadi ketika ia mengendap-endap ia melewatinya. Dinding yang terbuat dari batu ini terasa dingin. Nampak tetes-tetes air mengalir di dinding. Lilin yang terdapat di beberapa samping pintu ruang membuat jalanan tampak lebih terang.

"Silakan, ini kamarmu Nona." Kabuto membuka pintu coklat di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke yang memang juga mengantar Hinata berdiri di belakang Kabuto.

"A-ah terima kasih err..."

"Kabuto."

"Ya, terima kasih Kabuto- _san_." Hinata memasuki ruangan dan kemudian meneliti sekelilingnya. Kamarnya hampir sama seperti yang siang tadi ia lihat. Ada satu ranjang yang cukup untuk satu orang, disampingnya ada lemari sedang dan sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya. Tak lupa kursi kecil sebagai pelengkap.

Hinata berbalik dan, "Uchiha- _san_?" di belakangnya kini Sasuke berdiri sedangkan Kabuto masih berdiri di luar ruangan sembari tersenyum. "Kenapa Uchiha- _san_ m-masuk?" dan satu kesimpulan tercetak di otaknya yang kadang ngadat. "Jangan bilang k-kalau kita a-akan tidur s-satu ruang?" Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya akan tidur satu kamar dengan Uchiha bungsu. Membayangkan dirinya yang memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang _topless_ karena udara yang tiba-tiba memanas. Nafas panas Sasuke yang menyengat di ubun-ubunnya. Dan tak lupa pula tangan Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Dan bibir Sasuke yang...

 _Hentikan pemikiran sesat itu Hinata!_

Hinata yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri membuat Sasuke bingung. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh celana Hinata.

"J-jangan lakukan i-itu!" kedua tangan Hinata melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang akan di sentuh Sasuke. Air matanya hendak keluar dari tempatnya. _Lavender_ nya berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga ada seseorang yang menolongnya, walaupun itu Kabuto yang jelas lebih mesum daripada Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke mengerut bingung.

"K-kumohon Uchiha- _san_. Jangan l-lakukan itu." Bibir Hinata bergetar, ia ketakutan. "K-kita harus m-melakukan itu d-dengan seseorang y-yang kita c-cintai."

Sasuke semakin bingung. Maksud Hinata itu... apa?

"Maksudmu apa Hyuuga?" Sasuke tahu gadis di depannya dari klan Hyuuga, bola matanya terlihat jelas. Sedetik kemudian tawa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau tahu Hyuuga? Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan perempuan." _Onyx_ nya menelusuri tubuh seksi Hinata yang tercetak jelas akibat air. "Kuakui tubuhmu seksi, membuat para lelaki meneteskan liur termasuk Kabuto." Kabuto memberikan Sasuke _deathglare_. "Tapi aku bukan akan menelanjangimu, aku hanya mengambil _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ mu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja kau memberontak."

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke merampas tas kecil yang terikat di paha Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Ia salah menduga rupanya. Satu pelajaran berharga untuknya, lain kali ia harus berpikiran panjang ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu Kabuto?" Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ruangan melirik Kabuto yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Memandang sepasang pakaian yang ia pangku, Hinata berpikir. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan gulungan itu. Tapi bagaimana? Sasuke dan Kabuto seringkali mondar-mondir depan kamarnya. Bahkan daritadi Hinata belum sempat berganti pakaian. Menghembuskan nafas berat ia berdiri kemudian melepas jaket dan celana ninjanya.

"Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tidak sejahat yang kupikirkan." Hinata bergumam pelan sembari memakai celana pendek dan baju tidak berlengan yang mengekspos lengan mulusnya yang seputih salju.

Tangannya menggeledah saku jaket ninjanya yang basah dan menemukan peta yang basah juga. Kemudian Hinata meletakkan peta tersebut ke atas meja dengan membentangkannya agar cepat kering.

Tanpa diduga Kabuto membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya dari luar pintu.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namamu Nona." Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya tersenyum.

Hinata cepat-cepat menutupi peta di hadapannya kemudian berbalik. "Ah maaf aku lupa. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Kabuto mengerling. "Nona Hinata, bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang?" Hinata menatap bingung. "Untuk membantu penelitianku." Hinata mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kabuto.

.

.

.

"Kau dari Konoha?"

Perjalanan sepanjang koridor yang agak gelap diisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari Kabuto. Seolah merasa menarik sosok gadis di sampingnya kini, Kabuto menjejali Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut Hinata tidak terlalu penting. Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai yang ia pijak. Lantainya yang licin dan cukup basah membuat Hinata lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Lumut hijau agak hitam menempel hampir di setiap sudut koridor. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa ini tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Dan ia yakin jarang seseorang akan meneliti rumah ini dikarenakan sangat gelap dan seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan jika mereka tidak masuk dan meneliti setiap ruangan yang ada.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya." Cukup lama bersama Kabuto membuat Hinata sedikit terbiasa dengan pria di sebelahnya. Dirinya dapat menghilangkan gagapnya.

Bola mata Kabuto bergulir mengamati Hinata dari samping. "Jadi... misi apa yang membuatmu terdampar di sini?" lebih tepatnya mengamati tubuh Hinata yang sudah berganti kostum. Bola mata Kabuto semakin liar menjelajah lekuk tubuh Hinata membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Kadang Hinata membenarkan baju dan celananya agar lebih menutupi tubuhnya.

Keringat Hinata perlahan berkumpul di pelipisnya. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia sedang mencari sebuah gulungan di persembunyian Orochimaru? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri? Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat membuat Kabuto heran akan sikap Hinata.

"Maaf Kabuto- _san_ tapi misiku ini misi rahasia." Hinata melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf. "Tapi tenang saja, misi ini tidak akan mengganggumu."

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. "Baiklah aku mengerti." Kabuto berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangannya. "Masuklah, ini ruangan pribadiku."

.

.

.

Naruto melirik tingkah Gaara disampingnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya Gaara melamun dan terkadang tangannya menyenggol gelas di depannya yang berisi teh hangat dengan tidak sengaja. Dahi Gaara tampak berkerut kemudian seringkali _jade_ nya terpejam.

Menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Tepukan kecil dipundaknya membuat Gaara terbangun dari pikirannya yang tengah mengeksploitasi jiwanya. Ia menoleh mendapati tatapan khawatir Naruto padanya. Kini disampingnya terdapat sahabatnya yang sangat peduli padanya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak peduli terhadap perhatian dari gadis pendiam yang selalu menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." _Jade_ nya berpindah melihat lukisan Sai yang terdapat di dinding Kedai Ramen Teuchi. Di lukisan itu ia dapat melihat _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ Konoha tengah berpose bersama. Di urut dari sebelah kanan tim tujuh, kemudian tim delapan dan terkahir tim sepuluh. Disamping tim sepuluh terdapat Neji, Tenten kemudian Rock Lee. "Tapi pikiranku seolah teralihkan oleh'nya'." Pandangannya tepat ke arah tim delapan, khususnya tepat pada seorang _kunoichi_ dengan rambut _indigo_ nya yang panjang yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Ha?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Ia tidak melihat ke arah mana sang Kazekage menatap. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum. "Namun melihatmu yang seperti ini, mungkin kau tengah jatuh cinta, hm?" siku Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara membuat Kazekage sedikit bergeser.

Bibir Gaara tertutup rapat, enggan beradu pendapat dengan Naruto. Namun ia sedikit berpikir tentang perkataan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto memang benar jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis itu telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya sehingga seluruh atensi Gaara teralihkan dan hanya mengarah pada gadis itu. Senyuman manisnya, kebaikan hatinya, kepolosannya, dan kepeduliannya terhadap orang lain membuat Gaara tersentuh. Ia yang sudah lama tidak mengenal kata cinta kini telah menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona Hinata.

Sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut membuat Gaara ingin mengeksploitasinya. Membuat Hinata agar memberikan segala perhatian dan kasih sayangnya untuknya yang haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Keramahannya dan sifat keibuannya membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa... hanya anaknya lah yang kelak akan merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ibu seperti Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng, imajinasinya terlalu liar kali ini. Ini mungkin lebih liar dari ia yang tengah malam sering memimpikan Hinata menyandang marga Sabaku dan tinggal di _Suna_. Ketika Gaara pulang dari gedung _Kazekage_ , Hinata akan mengucapkan _'Okaeri'_ dan menyambutnya di depan pintu, kemudian ia akan menggiring Gaara ke kamarnya dan melepaskan jubah kebesaran _Kazekage_. Lalu Hinata akan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, dan ketika ia selesai mandi, Hinata telah bersiap di ruang makan, menunggunya datang dilengkapi dengan senyuman hangat di bibir manisnya.

 _Berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak Gaara!_

"Mungkin." Gaara mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskan isinya dengan sekali tegukan. Mengeluarkan beberapa koin di atas meja. "Ini uangnya paman."

"Hei mau kemana kau? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Naruto mendongak mendapati Gaara telah berdiri dan merapikan letak guci pasirnya di punggungnya. Dan Naruto mendelik ngeri mendapati Gaara tengah menjauh darinya. "Hei Gaara! Katanya kau mau membayarkanku juga!"

.

.

.

Langkahnya yang bisa dikategorikan cepat itu kini tengah mengarah ke sebuah gedung tinggi di Konoha. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang gedung _Hokage_ di depannya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke dalam sana dan memeriksa sesuatu.

Ia mengangguk ketika penjaga dan beberapa _shinobi_ yang ia lewati menyapanya dengan hormat. Di tengah jalan menuju tempat _Hokage_ berada ia melihat Shizune tengah berbincang dengan Kakashi. Ia mendekat dan sedikit berbasa-basi Gaara bertanya.

"Apakah _Godaime Hokage_ di dalam?"

Mata sipit Kakashi menoleh ke arah _Kazekage_. Kemudian Kakashi tersenyum dilihat dari matanya yang tak terlihat. "Ah _Kazekage_ - _sama_. _Godaime_ - _sama_ ada di dalam."

Gaara memberikan gestur mengiyakan dan berterima kasih, kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi dan Shizune di belakang.

TOK TOK

"Masuk." Suara keras dari dalam yang diyakini suara Tsunade membuat Gaara tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruang _Hokage_.

Gaara memberi salam hormat ketika Tsunade juga memberinya salam.

"Kupikir kau mempunyai alasan penting sehingga mengganggu pekerjaanku, _Kazekage-sama_." Tsunade merapikan beberapa lembar dokumen di hadapannya dengan cepat. "Dan terlebih kau belum membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Kau menyalahi aturan kami."

Gaara berdiri tepat di hadapan Tsunade yang hanya terpisah oleh meja besar. Ia menatap Tsunade acuh, tak menggubris tentang apa yang sebelumnya Tsunade katakan padanya, bahwa ia harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu ketika akan bertemu orang nomor satu di _Konoha_. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa penjaga gerbang tidak menanyakan tentang janji yang dibuat akhirnya ia hanya masuk dan langsung menuju Tsunade berada. "Kupikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan misi yang kau berikan dengan _Heiress_ Hyuuga."

Dan seketika itu pula semua gerakan Tsunade behenti.

 **TBC**

AN : maafkan untuk updatenya yang lama, karena saya sudah mulai kerja :D ^^ terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya :D terima kasih juga untuk yang ngefav&foll XD ah iya, maaf juga Kabuto saya buat OOC. Disini dia agak err _hentai_ hehe ;p #salamdamaiuntukkabutolovers

Mell Hinaga Kuran: hehe soalnya aku juga suka Gaara juga kak ^^ ini udah lanjut kak, makasih ^o^

Nurul851: hayoo tebak Gaara mau ngomong apaan hehe : ) iya hime di tolong sasu :D eh baca reviewmu yang bagian _'watashi kiminarimasu'_ jadi inget anime _Hyouka_ kata itu sering banget di ucapkan oleh _Chitanda Eru_ ;p hehehe ini udah lanjut XD

Archan'sGirl: makasih ^^ sasu walaupun _nuke nin_ juga punya hati nurani #ehh

Curly cox: ini dia yang bikin saya ketawa ngakak, yakin reviewmu bikin saya tambah semangat buat cepet-cepet update nih fic ^^ saya tidak berniat membunuhmu curly :l sebenarnya bingung juga SasuHina ato GaaHina (?) karena mereka berdua pair yang unyuh ^^ tapi berhubung saya sudah mencantumkan pair SasuHina jadinya ya SasuHina hehehe XD semoga kamu belum kehabisan napas gara-gara susah atur napas, entar kalo udah kehabisan napas aku panggilin Sasu atau Gaara deh buat kasih curly napas buatan :p

Linevy Hime-chan: hehe iya ada Gaara-kun :D ini kayaknya adegan SH-nya belum banyak gomenasai : ( aku juga suka yang fanon ^^ ini belum kilat deh kayaknya :l ^^ salam hangat kembali ^^

Siti583:hayoo tebakk ^^ iya ini triangle love (gini bener tulisannya?) ini sasuhina kok ^^

Ann: rate naik? Pengennya gitu tapi gak bakat buat yang gituan : (

Futarindcn: iya ini cinta segitiga ^^

NatrtDemi: ini udah lanjut ^^

Renny Namikaze: hehehe Hinata akhirnya ikut bang Sasuke :p iya Gaara suka sama hime ^^

NaruDemi: hehe jangan bunuh saya#peace#kasihkeripik ^^ ini udah dilanjut kok :D semoga masih berkenan membaca : )

Indigo Pie: yaps anda benar ^^ ini sasuhinagaa :O hayo di tebak ;p serem sih, tapi kan ada bang sasu yang jagain khekhekhe ini udah lanjut : )

Maharani: ini udah lanjut : ) tapi si sasu belum ngapa-ngapain hime hehe : )

Rin Ruka: ini udah update Rin-san (eh pennamemu kaya teman setim kakashi sama obito waktu kecil hoho)

Geminisayanksayank: ini udah lanjut tapi belum kilat hehe : O

Hiru neesan: ini udah update ^^ makasih :D

NaruDemi: ini udah lanjut ^^ diusahakan nanti tidak lama up nya :D maaf lama update ch 2 nya : )

Nalieoktavia: makasih ^^ saya juga bimbang Gaara-kun mau sama siapa hehehe kayaknya ini belum kilat wkwk ^^

Akhir kata, would you like to give me some review? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang** _ **Godaime Hokage**_ **harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ini... apa Kabuto- _san_?" jemari Hinata menelusuri beberapa botol yang tertata rapi di masing-masing dinding. Botol tersebut berukuran sedang dan terdapat air di dalamnya. Terkadang buih-buih muncul ke atas. Sebuah benda aneh terendam didalamnya.

Menaikkan kacamata bundarnya Kabuto berdehem. "Penelitian terbaruku." Kabuto melirik Hinata tajam. "Dan... kuyakin kau tak mau mendengar apapun tentang penelitianku."

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Nah Nona Hinata, tolong kau rapikan berkas-berkas kertas di meja itu." Telunjuk Kabuto menunjuk meja di pojok ruang yang ditumpuki kertas-kertas berantakan. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

Hinata menatap meja Kabuto secara menyeluruh, berharap mungkin saja gulungan yang ia cari akan ketemu disana. Ia menata kertas-kertas dengan lambat dan Kabuto tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

"Kertas yang berwarna merah letakkan paling atas Nona." Entah di sengaja atau tidak tangan Kabuto menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata membuat Hinata yang tak biasa di sentuh laki-laki langsung menarik tangannya.

"Maaf Kabuto- _san_ , k-kupikir tak usah m-memanggilku nona." Hinata kembali meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Kabuto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata membuat Hinata dapat mencium bau Kabuto. "Tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat."

' _Tidak jahat darimana! Wajahmu saja sudah menyeringai seperti itu!'_ batin Hinata gusar.

Beberapa senti lagi Kabuto dapat merasakan panas tubuh Hinata, namun beberapa kunai melayang melesat dengan sangat cepat di antara tubuh kedua orang tersebut. Dan dinding ruang pribadi Kabuto menjadi korban dan mengalami keretakan.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh orang, Kabuto." Di depan pintu, Sasuke telah berdiri. _Onyx_ nya memicing tajam memandang Kabuto.

Kabuto menahan tawa, matanya menyipit spontan. "Pfft... kau... cemburu?"

"Kheh jangan bercanda." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, jemari tangan yang dingin beradu dengan kehangatan dagu dan pipi Hinata. Hinata dipaksa mendongak oleh Sasuke. "Gadis ini... mungkin saja berbahaya." Sasuke meneliti wajah Hinata dengan saksama. Dari poni tebal Hinata yang menutupi dahinya kemudian turun sedikit, di sekitar area _lavender_ Hinata ia mengamati cukup lama. Setelah itu hidung mungil Hinata, kemudian berakhir tepat di bibir ranum nan menggoda Hinata. Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan berat. Gadis di depannya sungguh menggoda iman lelaki sepertinya.

 _Ingat mottomu Sasuke! Tidak ada gadis dalam kehidupanmu!_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lembut. Sasuke bernafas dengan berat.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan dagu Hinata pelan. "Hyuuga, setelah ini kau temui aku di ruangku."

"T-tapi aku t-tidak tahu dimana r-uang S-sasuke- _san_."

Melirik Kabuto tajam, "Kabuto akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, _Kazekage-sama_?"

Gaara memicing tajam. "Apakah kau menjalankan tugas _Hokage_ dengan baik?" suasana tegang hinggap di ruang kerja _Hokage_. "Kau masih bermabuk-mabukan?"

Tsunade menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagu. Sedikit tersenyum sinis. "Mabuk ataupun tidak bukan urusanmu kan?" ia kembali melirik ke meja. "Kau bisa pergi jika sudah selesai. Pekerjaanku bukan hanya untuk meladenimu."

"Kau... tidak mabuk saat memberikan petunjuk misi pada _Heiress_ Hyuuga kan?"

Gerakan tangan Tsunade memelan. "Tidak." Ia tidak berani menatap _Kazekage_ di depannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"..."

"Sebelum aku kesini, diluar ada Anko dan Kakashi, dan mereka berbincang mengenai kau yang mabuk dan memberikan petunjuk misi untuk _Heiress_ Hyuuga."

"Mungkin mereka salah." Kini tangan Tsunade berpindah ke arah laci paling bawah. Kemarin ia menyimpan beberapa gulungan penting yang ia punya. Seketika matanya melotot melihat sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Aku harap mereka salah."Gaara menyipit. "Namun melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya mereka benar. Aku harus cepat memerintahkan para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ untuk mencarinya." Gaara berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu di belakangnya. Jubah besarnya berkibar. Tangannya hendak mencapai knop pintu sebelum sebuah suara dari seorang perempuan menahannya.

"Berhenti _Kazekage-sama_." Suara Tsunade terdengar ragu. "Tolong... rahasiakan ini dari mereka."

Gaara menyipitkan _jade_ nya. "Merahasiakan ini sama saja dengan memberikan waktu lebih banyak penjahat untuk mengincar nyawanya."

"Tolonglah." Tsunade menundukkan pandangannya. "Jika _klan_ Hyuuga tahu aku pasti akan celaka."

"Jadi bagaimana rencana penyelamatan _Heiress_ Hyuuga secara diam-diam?" disini Gaara tersenyum misterius membayangkan sebuah rencana cemerlang yang akan menguntungkannya.

"Aku... belum tahu." Dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan ia menatap Gaara walau Gaara takkan melihatnya. "Apakah kau punya rencana yang lebih baik?"

"Serahkan ini padaku."

.

.

.

Kabuto dan Hinata menyusuri koridor gelap untuk mengunjungi ruang Sasuke. Hawa mengerikan bertambah secara drastis ketika Hinata berdiri tepat di luar pintu Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu dengan ragu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" suara dari dalam menyahut ketukan pintu yang berbunyi.

Hinata mengucap terbata. "H-hyuuga Hinata." Kabuto, di samping Hinata mengamati perubahan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah mungil Hinata. Wajah penuh kedamaian itu terlihat cocok dengan penampilan fisiknya yang sungguh aduhai. Hyuuga Hinata merupakan aset yang paling beharga. Itulah yang dapat Kabuto simpulkan.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah dua sosok yang Sasuke kenal. Arah hadap Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan pintu memudahkannya untuk langsung mengetahui siapapun yang masuk ke ruangannya. Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke begitu pula dengan Kabuto.

"Siapa suruh kau boleh masuk?" _onyx_ Sasuke menusuk tepat kedua bola mata Kabuto yang sedikit merengut. Hinata menoleh Kabuto di sampingnya.

"Cih, jadi kau mengusirku?" jemari Kabuto merapikan letak kacamata yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau harus hati-hati Sasuke." Kabuto terdiam di pintu, sebelah tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang pintu hendak menutupnya.

"Maksudmu?" kening Sasuke berkerut melihat mimik wajah Kabuto yang aneh dan terkesan jail. Tangannya memilih untuk merapikan lembaran kertas kusam di depannya.

"Dia gadis yang dapat _membangkitkanmu_."

Dan kunai melayang dengan cepat, mengenai pintu yang baru saja tertutup rapat. Jika saja Kabuto terlambat bergerak, mungkin ia akan terluka tepat di tangannya.

Hinata menggaruk dagunya pelan seraya berpikir. "Ano... maksud Kabuto-san apa?" dengan wajah _innocent_ nya Hinata menampilkan muka penasaran yang membuat Sasuke merasa ingin memakannya. Sasuke gusar di tempatnya duduk.

 _Dia gadis yang dapat membangkitkanmu._

 _Gadis yang dapat membangkitkanmu._

 _Membangkitkanmu._

Sasuke menjambak _raven_ nya frustasi. Kata-kata Kabuto terngiang di telinganya. Sialan! Kabuto telah meracuni pikirannya yang murni dengan kata-kata _vulgar_ nya. Sasuke meremas kertas di tangannya keras.

"Ngg... kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _san_?"

Ah Sasuke lupa. Gadis yang dibicarakan Kabuto sedang di depannya. Dia berdiri dengan pose _sensual_ yang Sasuke yakin jika ia tidak berpikir jernih ia akan menyerang Hinata habis-habisan. Udara di sekitar terasa dingin, membuatnya berniat mencari kehangatan. Mungkin dengan memeluk tubuh bak gitar spanyol Hinata akan membuatnya hangat? Atau bahkan panas?

Oke Sasuke. Ingat, kau tidak tertarik kepada perempuan kan? Bukan. Kau bukan homo. Kau hanya tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan makhluk dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh molek. Kau hanya ada waktu untuk membuatmu lebih kuat dan membunuh Itachi.

Ya itu benar.

Kau tidak butuh perempuan untuk berada di sekitarmu.

"Hn."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan beberapa kali. Ah ia ingat satu hal. "Jadi... untuk apa Sasuke- _san_ memintaku ke sini?" apa keinginan Sasuke memintanya datang ke ruangannya?

Sasuke menepuk tempat di sampingnya yang kosong. "Duduk sini."

"Eh?"

"Kau mendengarnya."

Kakinya berjalan ragu ke arah Sasuke memintanya untuk duduk. "Sudah." Hinata tepat mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti sehingga membuat Sasuke maupun Hinata dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dari orang di sampingnya.

Secara tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke mendekati telinga Hinata.

"M-mau apa k-kau?"

Sasuke memejamkan _onyx_ nya pelan dan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak akan menciummu." Sebagian poni Sasuke telah mengenai rambut atas telinga Hinata.

"Errr... tapi... aku kan... tidak menuduh Sasuke- _san_ akan menciumku." Hinata mengerling ke arah pintu Sasuke, menghindari tatapan _onyx_ Sasuke.

 _Double_ sial. Mengapa di depan gadis Hyuuga ini ia tidak bisa berpikir cerdas? Dan mengapa pula ia menggunakan kata mencium? Dan mengapa _Heiress_ Hyuuga ini tampak sedikit lebih pintar darinya? Dalam hati Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Sialan! Ini gara-gara Kabuto yang telah mencekokinya dengan hal-hal yang berbau ehm-dewasa- ehm. Eh tetapi bukankah Sasuke telah dewasa? Sudahlah. Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Diamlah sedikit." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Hinata yang telah bertransformasi warna. "Mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhiku." Suara berat Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya. Hinata memasang wajah kaget sekaligus takut. Ia spontan berpaling ke arah Sasuke. Dan tanpa diduga wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima senti meter.

Hinata merona dalam lima detik.

Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah selama delapan detik.

"K-kenapa h-harus?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Efek wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat membuat jantungnya tak bekerja dengan benar. Ini... pertama kalinya bagi Hinata berhadapan dengan lawan jenis sedekat itu. Hinata jadi terus kepikiran.

"Karena aku sudah memperbolehkanmu mengikutiku." Sasuke mendecih. "Hyuuga tahu sopan-santun kan? Jadi bayarlah kemurahan hatiku."

Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya murung. "Jadi... Sasuke- _san_ tidak ikhlas ya aku ikut denganmu."

"Ini bukan masalah ikhlas tidak ikhlas." Sasuke menurunkan nada bicaranya yang sempat meninggi. "Kupikir akan saling menguntungkan jika kau mematuhiku."

"Aku... tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke- _san_ bicarakan."

Sasuke menarik kata-katanya. Gadis Hyuuga ini tidak lebih pintar darinya.

"Intinya kau harus mematuhiku. Itu saja."

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat ia menginap, Gaara tak henti menyeringai. Di dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak terpikirkan oleh _Kazekage_ sepertinya. Ternyata _Hokage_ yang gampang mabuk ada untungnya juga. Ia terkekeh pelan tanpa menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya heran.

Sejujurnya Gaara tidak senang melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah salah menerima misi. Ia takut Hinata di serang ninja lain. Ia takut Hinata terluka. Dan ia takut ia akan kehilangan sumber semangat hidupnya. Tetapi di sisi lain ia senang. _Godaime Hokage_ menyetujui usulannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah sendiri yang akan menemukan _Heiress_ Hyuuga, walaupun tetap saja _Hokage_ curiga dengan usulannya yang agak aneh itu. Mengapa bukan _anbu_ saja? Mengapa harus _Kazekage_ sendiri? Dan Tsunade juga tidak berani bertanya ketika melihat raut wajah Gaara yang enggan membuka mulut perihal misi pencarian Hinata.

Hidup penuh kesendiriannya akan berkahir ketika ia menemukan Hinata. Setelah ia bertemu Hinata, ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Tentang masa depan mereka yang telah Gaara rancang. Gaara merasa sejuk jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia tak sabar untuk memulai mencari Hinata besok pagi. Sendiri.

"Yo! Gaara."

Dari kejauhan Naruto muncul bersama Kakashi. Mungkin mereka baru saja makan di kedai Ramen.

"Hn."

"Dari mana saja kau?" Naruto maju. "Aneh sekali raut wajahmu itu. Kau... sedang bahagia?"

Dengan cepat Gaara memasang wajah datar yang biasa ia pasang. "Tidak juga." Gaara melirik jalanan yang mulai sepi. "Aku... ingin waktu cepat berlalu."

Merasa tertarik dengan topik yang Gaara bicarakan membuat Kakashi menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia melirik Gaara curiga. " _Kazekage-sama_ sedikit aneh hari ini." Naruto mengangguk tanda ia sangat setuju pendapat Kakashi.

"Mendengar kau memanggilku _Kazekage-sama_ terdengar aneh. Gaara saja."

"Jadi? Jadi? Jadi apa yang terjadi denganmu, hm?" Naruto menjawil lengan Gaara. "Ceritakan padaku _~ttebayo_."

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat Naruto. Besok ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan." Gaara berjalan pelan menjauh dari kedua orang berbeda usia di depannya. "Selamat malam."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini Gaara bersikap aneh?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu." Mata sipitnya masih menatap buku dengan penuh penghayatan.

 _Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, Gaara._

.

.

.

Kertas kusam terakhir kini telah berada dalam tangan besar Sasuke. Baguslah hari ini kertas-kertas penting yang memenuhi lemarinya telah ia bereskan. Besok ia tak perlu repot lagi untuk merapikannya. Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Berjam-jam duduk membuatnya pegal. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati tubuh Hinata terdiam tak bergerak. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambut panjangnya menutupi samping wajahnya. Sasuke menunduk demi melihat wajah Hinata.

 _Dia tertidur._

Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya. Rasa lelah yang tadi datang perlahan menghilang setelah ia melihat waut wajah polos Hinata yang tertidur. Sasuke berpikir ia pernah melihat Hinata dalam umur yang berbeda. Siapa...? Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. Ya. Ia ingat. Wajah Hinata itu... terlihat mirip dengan wajah mendiang ibunya. Itulah mengapa setiap kali ia melihat wajah Hinata ia merasa bahwa ia masih memiliki keluarga.

PLUK

Beban di pundak Sasuke terasa berat. _Onyx_ nya melirik ke kiri dan mendapati kepala Hinata telah bersandar di pundaknya. Nafas teratur Hinata membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang kelelahan bermain dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia melirik lebih teliti ke arah bibir mungil Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir Hinata itu... seperti minta dicium.

Kan? Sasuke mulai berpikir ngelantur.

"Bangun, Hyuuga." Sasuke memberi perintah dengan nada agak jengkel. Namun sayang, Hinata terlalu lelap sehingga tidak menggubrisnya. Sasuke berdecak. "Kalau kau tidak bangun rasakan akibatnya."

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan-

GUBRAK

Tubuh Hinata yang tadi bersandar pada Sasuke kini tergeletak di lantai. Dan yang paling mengherankan Sasuke adalah-

"Ck, belum bangun?"

Walaupun terjatuh ke lantai, Hinata tetap tertidur.

 _Gadis macam apa dia ini? Tertidur lelap di kamar orang lain, apakah dia tidak takut kuserang selagi tidur?_

Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang seperti memanggil Sasuke untuk segera membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Ia membetulkan letak bantal yang belum rapi, kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Sejenak ia melirik gadis di lantai yang tak bergerak. Untuk sejenak ia merasa iba.

 _Haruskah aku kasihan padanya?_

Sasuke mengubah pandangan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Hinata berada. Kemudian ia menaikkan selimut bercorak polos menutupi kepalanya. Ia belum tertidur.

 _Lantai kamar dingin._

 _Tanpa bantal._

 _Tanpa selimut._

 _Arrrghhhhh!_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia bimbang antara ingin membantu gadis itu dan tidak.

 _Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapamu Sasuke. Biarkan saja. Kau tinggal memejamkan matamu dan bangun esok pagi dengan keadaan gadis itu telah pergi. Kau tidak perlu di repoti olehnya. Dia pasti berusaha menjebakmu Sasuke. Dia berpura-pura sehingga kau akan menolongnya, setelah kau menaruh kepercayaan lebih padanya dia akan menusukmu dari belakang dan kau tidak akan berkutik. Dan kau akan menjadi lemah._

 _Ya, itu semua benar Sasuke._

Perlahan kedua _onyx_ itu meredup. Nafasnya yang teratur membuat selimut yang menutupinya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya.

Lima menit terlewati dengan keheningan. Baik Hinata yang berada di lantai maupun Sasuke yang tidur di atas ranjang dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi, tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun.

SRAK

Selimut terbuka dan Sasuke bangkit. Kakinya yang sudah menghangat kembali agak dingin ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju tempat Hinata tertidur.

"Ck merepotkan."

Sasuke berjongkok. Kedua tangannya terselip di antara lekuk kaki Hinata dan punggungnya yang dingin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membopongnya. Berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang berantakan sesekali Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

SET

Sasuke meletakkan Hinata tepat di tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada Hinata. Termenung sejenak ia mengitari ranjang dan menaikinya tepat di samping Hinata. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut sebatas pundak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bukan ke arah Hinata.

 _Jangan harap aku sudi tidur di lantai._

 **TBC**

 **AN** : _Yatta_! Akhirnya bisa juga up chap 3 :D. sebenarnya udah kebelet up chap 3 dari dulu, tapi sayangnya gak ada waktu TAT. Soal rate mungkin akan tetap T (mungkin akan T+ ding wkwk), konfliknya tidak berat kok ^^ mereka membiarkan Hinata tinggal soalnya mereka berpikir Hinata mungkin nantinya akan berguna untuk mereka ckck ^^ oh ya ini interaksi SH nya kira-kira udah banyak belom ya :3 diusahakan ch 4 nya lebih cepat ;3 oh ya, saya agak bingung mengenai chara cewek untuk Gaara, soalnya kasian kalau dia akhirnya sendiri nanti, ada yang minat kasih saran? Sankyuu :*

Terima kasih banyak sudah sempat membaca, mereview, mem fav&foll fic ini # _ojigi_

Juga yang sudah memberi saran dan masukan terima kasih XD

Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu TAT tapi semua review kalian sangat berharga buat saya, dan kalian percaya tidak? Saya membaca review kalian berkali-kali :v #authorgila

Oh ya, buat curly xox, fic pesananmu yang GH udah jadi, tinggal di publish :3

 **Thanks to :**

 **NaruDemi, geminisayanksayank, futarindcn, Kimoto Yuuhi, Ne Maki Lucis Caelum, Yeparadise, Blossom Hime, Natsumi2208, curly xox, Virgo Shaka Mia, lavender, shu, Nurul851, Linevy Himechan, tiasiambaton, tatsin11, Indigo Pie, Archan's Girl, hanalu93, nalieoktavia, Hinata786, eda-chan**

Boleh minta kritik dan saran? Atau uneg-uneg yang ingin kalian keluarkan tentang fic ini? Silakan tulis di kolom review :3

See you :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang** _ **Godaime Hokage**_ **harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 4**

Gaara mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang. Gulungan kertas berserakan di sekitar meja. Walaupun raganya disini, tetapi jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Jujur Gaara merasa bersalah telah memaksa Kankurou-saudara kandungnya- untuk mengerjakan tugas _Kazekage_ selama ia berkunjung ke _Konoha_ dengan alasan penting, dan dengan mudah Kankurou percaya. Gaara bersyukur saudaranya itu tidak banyak bertanya. Berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya, Temari melirik dengan kedua alisnya terangkat heran karena seingatnya setiap urusan penting antar desa pasti ia ketahui.

"Aku harus cepat menemukannya."

Ia melirik kalender di sampingnya. Sudah dua hari ia tinggal di _Konoha_. Dan di _Konoha_ ia merasa waktu yang terlewati sangat singkat. _Konoha_ bagaikan rumha kedua baginya. Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana Gaara mengelabui _Godaime Hokage_ , berterima kasihlah Gaara pada Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang kunjungan Gaara ke _Konoha_ dengan tidak mencurigakan. Dan untungnya lagi Naruto tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang kunjungan Gaara yang menurutnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi sendiri."

Gaara berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang sudah melambai mengundangnya untuk ditiduri.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa berat di tubuhnya, dan juga panas. Kehangatan sinar mentari terasa menyelimuti kulitnya. Ini aneh, udara di kamarnya rasanya tak sehangat ini. Dan lagi sejak kapan sinar matahari terasa sangat jelas di kulitnya. Benda yang berat ia duga berada di pinggangnya. Dengan masih keadaan setengah sadar dan mata tertutup Hinata mengambil _'benda'_ yang terasa berat itu kemudian ia lempar sembarang arah. Tak lama kemudian _'benda'_ tadi kembali datang menangkring di pinggangnya-lagi-.

"Hanabi singkirkan tanganmu." Dengan suara berat karena mengantuk Hinata kembali hendak membuang tangan –yang sudah Hinata ketahui- yang mampir dengan enaknya di tubuhnya. Namun usaha Hinata nihil. Tangan yang ia yakini milik Hanabi tidak terlepas dari pinggangnya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. _'Sejak kapan Hanabi jadi semanja ini?'_ batin Hinata bingung.

Tubuh Hinata yang tadinya membelakangi si pemilik tangan misterius, kini berbalik yang secara otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang di belakangnya-tadi- yang kini berada dihadapannya. _Lavender_ nya yang masih tertutup kemudian perlahan membuka hanya untuk sekadar memberi teguran untuk tubuh di depannya.

 _Lavender_ bening indah terbuka sepenuhnya.

Diikuti _onyx_ yang menatap tajam.

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama membuka maniknya secara berbarengan!

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sang _lavender_ berkedip dua kali.

Sang _onyx_ tidak berkedip sama sekali malah memperhatikan manik bening di depannya dengan intens.

Hinata menutup _lavender_ nya lagi. "Kenapa mimpiku aneh sekali." Suaranya yang serak akibat mengantuk menggoda iman Sasuke yang sudah semakin menipis. Jemarinya bergerak ke atas meraba wajah di depannya yang masih terdiam. "Mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali." Masih dengan terpejam Hinata membawa tangannya ke leher Sasuke. "Jakun?" Lebih ke bawah lagi. "Dadanya bidang. Sejak kapan Hanabi mempunyai dada bidang?"

"Ini bukan mimpi." Suara berat terdengar kurang jelas di gendang telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya akibat udara yang berhembus. "Bahkan suaranya seperti nyata. Mimpi yang benar-benar aneh."

Sasuke mendesah. "Ck ck. Gadis ini." Tubuh Sasuke bergerak sendiri mendekat ke arah Hyuuga sulung. Dan bahkan jarak mereka hampir tak bersisa. "Apakah perlu sentuhan untuk membangunkanmu?"

Hyuuga Hinata masih terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang di alam mimpi. Dalam ketidaksadaran Sasuke menyeringai iblis. Tangan pucatnya maju hendak menyentuh wajah atau tubuh Hinata. Beberapa senti lagi kulit mereka bersentuhan, namun sebuah pemikiran yang entah muncul darimana menggelayuti Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, kau tidak ingat kata-katamu?_

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

 _Tentang perempuan, Sasuke. Ingat! Tidak ada perempuan dalam hidupmu._

Sasuke bimbang. Sungguh bimbang! Bagaimana bisa ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa terhadap tubuh molek di depannya yang sedang tidak sadar? Ingat. Dirinya itu laki-laki tulen. Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda berambut jabrik kuning sungguh _hoax._ Walaupun sedikit, pasti ada kan perasaan ingin meng apa-apakan seorang gadis polos yang sedang terlelap? Sesuatu seperti

...hasrat?

Sasuke terdiam. Tadi sewaktu Hinata terbangun dan menampakkan _lavender_ nya tepat di depan wajahnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa itu adalah manik terindah dan mempesona yang pernah ia lihat. Warnanya seperti ungu muda. Sederhana namun elegan. Dan Sasuke suka. Sangat suka.

Sekarang Sasuke sedikit ragu. Apakah _motto_ nya tentang _perempuan_ harus ia ingkari? Atau ia rubah?

Dengan berat hati Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimut dan berdiri dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya menuntuk menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu Sasuke menoleh dan beberapa detik ia terdiam. Sumpah demi apa Sasuke ingin _menyentuh_ nya! Bukan _'menyentuh'_ yang seperti _'itu'_ , yang Sasuke maksud adalah mengelus rambutnya atau meraba kulitnya. Meraba ya, bukan meraba-raba.

Hatinya gonjang-ganjing, seperti kegalauan yang Itachi rasakan ketika ia akan membeli krim penghalus kulit atau penghilang keriput wajah.

Berbalik.

Tidak.

Menyentuhnya.

Tidak.

 _Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting? Sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi kemudian melanjutkan acaraku._

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi dari dalam dengan lembut. Lima menit hening, tidak ada suara air atau apapun. Apa mungkin Sasuke ketiduran di dalam sana?

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke melepas pakaiannya dengan lambat. Ia rupanya sedang menimbang apakah pemikirannya salah atau benar. Kain yang melekat di tubuhnya telah lepas menyisakan sebuah celana dan tambang yang mengikat. Apakah langkah yang ia lakukan benar? Sasuke meletakkan bajunya di pojok kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghembus nafas kasar. Pemikiran macam apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Sejak ia melihat manik itu... rasanya semuanya terasa aneh. Sistem di tubuhnya seperti di _install_ ulang oleh entah siapa.

Dan satu keputusan telah ditetapkan.

Pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana ungu tua dan tambang di pinggangnya. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arah ranjang yang terdapat Hinata masih tertidur di atasnya.

Daripada terbawa mimpi karena penasaran dan Hinata lah yang menjadi objek Sasuke dalam mimpinya, mending sekarang Sasuke mengelus rambutnya!

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

 _Hei jantung berhentilah berisik!_

Bergetar. Tangan Sasuke yang besar dan pucat walaupun hangat bergetar. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar _onyx_ nya tak berkedip.

Halus. Ya, sangat halus _indigo_ milik Hinata. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sasuke ketagihan mengelus rambut Hinata. Rambut Hinata sangat halus, sehalus manik bening lavender yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan polos dan bibir mungil terbuka.

Eh?

Tatapan polos?

 _What the?_

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar _hentai_!"

Tangan kecil Hinata yang tadinya berada di dalam selimut kini ia keluarkan untuk menghalau tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah bermain dengan rambutnya. Sedang tangan Sasuke yang lain yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Gerakan Hinata semakin brutal dan tanpa sadar menyenggol tangan Sasuke yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan keras. Dan alhasil-

"J-jauhkan wajahmu d-dariku!"

Tubuh _topless_ Sasuke jatuh dan wajah Sasuke tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat yang terlalu matang. Bahkan hidung mereka berdua sudah menempel dan keduanya dapat merasakan bahwa udara yang mereka hirup adalah udara yang sama.

Aneh. Walaupun dengan posisi yang _awkward_ begini namun Sasuke tak bersuara. Seakan ada selotip yang mengunci bibirnya agar tak berbicara sementara waktu. Dan Hinata semakin membrutalkan gerakannya memaksa Sasuke untuk mencekal kedua tangan Hinata yang berusaha memukul, mencakar, atau bahkan menjambak rambut pantat ayam yang selalu Sasuke banggakan dan ia pamerkan.

"Diamlah sebentar!"

"T-tidak mau!"

"Kubilang diam!"

"K-kubilang tidak m-mau!

"Kalau kau tidak diam aku ak-"

KRIETT.

"Akan apa Sasuke?" dengan tidak elit Kabuto mengintip dari luar ruangan dengan muka menyeringai jahil. Dengan berbarengan dan cepat kedua orang yang sedang berada di ranjang dengan posisi mencurigakan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kabuto. Dan Hinata maupun Sasuke yakin bahwa Kabuto sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka berdua.

"Kau-"

"A-ano-"

"Ya ya ya aku paham. Aku mengganggu kan? Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang." Lalu Kabuto kembali berbalik dan menghilang dari pintu. "Eh aku lupa. Tolong lanjutkan yang tadi dan aku janji tidak akan mengadu pada Orochimaru- _sama_. Ah dan satu hal lagi, jangan lupa pakai _pengaman_ , Sasuke." Ia melongok lagi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian menghilang lagi.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Hinata melakukan gerakan mencurigakan dan-

"Menyingkir dariku! _Jyuuken_!"

GUBRAKK.

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar dengan tidak elitnya mengenai dinding ruangan.

"Sial! itu menyakitkan!" Sasuke bangkit dengan perlahan dan mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan khas Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga memang hebat mempunyai pukulan yang maha dahsyat, pikir Sasuke.

Hinata merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bertindak apa agar Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhnya, dan satu cara yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah dengan men _jyuuken_ Sasuke dengan tenaga tidak penuh.

"M-maaf aku t-tidak bermaksud-" Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak menuju tempat Sasuke. "A-apa aku melukaimu?" tangannya bergerak tak nyaman di samping tubuhnya. Tatapan khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Cih. Kau masih bertanya?" raut galak Sasuke terpampang. Hinata yang menyadarinya mendadak diam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana? Menolongnya? Ataukah ia hanya perlu diam saja?

Dan satu langkah bagi Hinata untuk-

"Jangan bergerak."

-memberanikan diri untuk menolong Uchiha di depannya.

 _Chakra_ hijau muncul dari telapak tangan Hinata. Ia sedikit mengerti tentang penyembuhan menggunakan _chakra_ karena ia pernah membacanya dari sebuah buku kuno. Kemudian telapak tangan Hinata mendekat ke arah pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu itu hanya terdiam. Ini aneh. Sejak kapan Hinata tidak bicara dengan tersendat? Padahal baru saja gadis itu terbata-bata ketika berbicara dengannya.

Emosi Sasuke menurun dengan perlahan melihat Hinata menyembuhkan lukanya. _Onyx_ nya melirik sedikit ke wajah sang gadis yang tengah mengobatinya. Tatapan itu... seperti penyesalan.

"Sudah cukup."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata menangkap sedikit rona merah di pipi Sasuke walaupun samar.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang agak pegal kemudian pergi menjauh dari Hinata.

"Siapkan dirimu, kita akan pergi setelah ini."

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah pagi ini mendukung keberangkatan Gaara ke hutan secara diam-diam. Dengan berbekal senjata dan makanan seadanya ia melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap mengabaikan tatapan curiga orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Mereka menatapnya aneh. Seorang _Kazekage_ membawa persediaan makan yang cukup dan berjalan tanpa pengawalan menuju hutan?

Gaara mengembangkan seringai yang berjuta arti bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Ia telah mendapat sedikit info dari Tsunade bahwa peta yang hilang adalah peta tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Dan Gaara begitu yakin bahwa peta yang dibawa Hinata adalah peta yang hilang itu.

Jangan salahkan Gaara karena ia begitu menggebu-gebu ingin menemukan Hinata. Salahkan Hinata yang telah menggenggam hati Gaara terlalu erat dan tak mungkin bisa terlepas.

"Tunggu aku, masa depanku."

Lain Gaara lain pula dengan Tsunade.

Di depan meja kantor _Hokage_ , Tsunade tersenyum bangga. Ternyata dugaannya benar, pemimpin _Sunagakure_ telah tertambat oleh _kunoichi Konoha_. Kejadian salah memberi peta adalah ketidaksengajaan yang tak dapat Tsunade hindari. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera mencari _Heiress_ Hyuuga dan segera meminta maaf pada tetua klan. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Naruto tentang keanehan Gaara yang muncul akhir-akhir ini, jiwa gosipnya memaksa untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang keanehan sang _Kazekage_ , ditambah lagi kehadiran Gaara di kantor _Hokage_ kemarin yang membahas tentang _Heiress_ Hyuuga secara tiba-tiba membuat dugaannya kian menguat.

Ya, keanehan _Kazekage_ bersumber pada dua hal yang bersangkutan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan...

Tentu saja cinta.

"Jangan kau kira aku buta, _Kazekage-sama_."

Tsunade tidak berniat buruk, sungguh. Mendengar kenyataan ini justru ia merasa gembira. Pemimpin _Suna_ telah jatuh hati dengan _kunoichi Konoha_. Dan apabila mereka berjodoh, maka kedua desa pasti akan menjadi lebih rukun dan dapat bekerja sama dengan baik.

Dahinya yang masih kencang tiba-tiba mengkerut. "Tapi bukankah peta yang aku berikan pada Hinata adalah peta markas Orochimaru?" ia melirik sebuah kertas yang berisikan daftar ninja-ninja pelarian. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah nama. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya Sasuke telah siap. "Sudah." Hinata beranjak menuju Sasuke yang kini tengah memunggunginya dan berjalan di depannya. "T-tapi kita s-sekarang akan kemana?"

"Ke gua."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Bersenang-senang."

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika. Bermacam-macam spekulasi aneh muncul di otaknya. Maksud Sasuke dengan _'bersenang-senang'_ itu apa? Dan lagi bagaimana ia mencari gulungan itu? Batin Hinata menjerit frustasi. Ia sudah menginap di persembunyian Orochimaru dan ia belum berhasil menemukan gulungan itu. Oh _Kami-sama_ , cobaan apalagi kali ini?

"Bercanda. Ayo cepat jalan."

Dan Hinata menghela nafas lega tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke tersenyum lepas setelah menipu Hinata. Dan juga Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok yang jarang bercanda pada sembarang orang.

 **TBC**

 **AN** : tolong maafkan saya yang lama apdet TAT karena saya sedang berduka cita. Jadi untuk chapter 5 nya saya gak janji-janji lagi buat apdet cpt. Maafkan saya : (. Ehm btw saya tergoda untuk menaikkan rate ^/^. Menurut kalian kalau rate nya saya naikkan menjadi T+ apa tidak apa-apa? Namun saya agak ragu soalnya masih bulan ramadhan hehe.

Oh ya, ini coretan saya di bawah yang banyak ini balasan review minna-san semua yaa :D saya sangat terharu dan senang dan ingin menjerit dan bercampur aduk perasaannya setelah membaca review kalian : )

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Virgo Shaka Mia** (iyaa Gaara-kun mau jemput separuh jiwanya #ciee. Makasih yakk : D), **NJ21** (terima kasih atas penilaiannya : ) ternyata setelah saya baca ulang memang aneh hehe. Tapi di ch 4 sudah saya jelaskan sedikit mengenai tugas kagenya Gaara sama sikap Tsunade. Tapi kalo yang sasu sama kabuto saya masih bingung TAT. Makasih ya konkritnya saya sangat menghargainya dan saya jadikan pembelajaran agar ke depannya lebih baik :D), **NoveHime** (ini udah next, makasihh ^^), **curly xox** (kalau Itachi dimasukin nanti saya bingung entar Ita-kun sama siapa coba? Wkwk. Dan untuk saran adegannya makasih yaaa, ini saya pakai saran kamu dengan beberapa modifikasi ^^ big thanks for ya #tebar spagetti, dan setelah saya membaca reviewmu di fic Gh yang summer, beneran saya speechless, saya merasa senang sekali sekaligus terharu membacanya :') dan saya bacanya sampai berulang ulang lho #jangan ketawa yaa), **Cahya Uchiha** (ini udah next, makasihh ^^), **Linevy Himechan** (hehehe iya itu Hime pasti langsung memerah, makasih yakk ^^ salam hangat), **Byun Aelyn** (hehehe makasihh ^^ maaf apdet lama TAT, makasihh banget yaa ^^), **Archan'sGirl** (haha kabuto emang ahli merangkai kata, makasihh ^^), **Yurikachan** (hehe sasu mah gitu orangnya ^^ makasih ^^), **Nurul851** (hehe iya ini udah UP ^^ makasih udah mau nunggu ^^ sasu tu pergerakannya tidak terbaca wkwk, soal adegan yang kamu sarankan sudah saya modifikasi ^^ makasih untuk sarannya ^^ dan soal Gaara, saya pinginnya dia sama Hinata ternyata TAT, ini udah next ^^), **Nyonya Besar Gaara** (wah istrinya gaara dateng nih :D emang bener, SasuHinaIta sama SasuHinaGaa baguss bangettt ^^ ini udah naik dikit belom ratenya? Makasihh ^^), **aindri961** (hehe makasihh ^^ hmm soal Gaara setelah membaca review kalian semua saya sudah mendapat titik terang hehe, makasih yakk ^^), **futarindcn** (ini udah ch 4 ^^ makasihh yak ^^), **NaruDemi** (makasihh udah review banyak, 3 kali review dalam satu chapter ^^ insyaallah enggak disc kok ^^ makasih udah baca dan review ^^ dan maaf saya apdet nya lama lagi TAT), **hanalu93** (haha kabuto mah genit diajarin sama orochi :p hehehe emang GaaHinaSasu tuh triangle love yang manis pake bangett, makasih ^^), **Angel821** (hehe makasihh ^^ ini dah lanjut ^^), **seo haeri fishYeobos** (ini udah next ^^ makasih bangett ^^), **IChikaze Kimi** (hehe jangan panggil senpai saya merasa sudah tua #plakk, iya gpp :D kalau angst kayaknya gak ada, maaph hehe, untuk Gaara saya sudah mendapatkan pencerahan wkwk makasihh yak ^^), **Kimoto Yuuhi** (makasihh masih setia membaca ^^ iya ini nggak disc kok ^^ iyaa makasih udah mengefav ^^), **HyugaRara** (ini udah nextt ^^ makasih yak ^^), **Ella9601** (ini udah lanjut ^^ iya kayaknya ini mau semi M hehe makasihh udah baca dan review ^^ maaf apdet lama ^^) **Blossom-Hime** (makasih ^^ hehe ini udah lanjut ^^)

 **Akhir kata**

 **Ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk saya author abal ini berupa review yang berisi apapun?**

 **Arigatouuuu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang** _ **Godaime Hokage**_ **harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 5**

Terik matahari sedikit tertutup oleh rimbunnya pepohonan di sekitar hutan. Burung-burung samar-samar terdengar berkicau riang di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Hinata menuju gua. Sasuke berjalan agak cepat di depan sedangkan Hinata di belakang.

Terlalu serius mendengar cicitan burung, tak sadar Hinata-

"Aduh."

-tersandung akar besar yang muncul ke permukaan tanah. Dirinya terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh bagian depan berbenturan dengan tanah. Hinata meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara terjatuh sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata lah yang terjatuh.

"Kalau jalan lihat ke depan. Gunakan _byakugan_ mu bila perlu."

Hinata melirik punggung Sasuke. Sial. Si Uchiha tidak berniat membantunya sama sekali.

"M-maaf." Ia bangkit dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menengok dengan cepat. Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya? Apakah Hinata salah dengar? Itu berarti Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membopong tubuhmu yang berat itu."

Seketika cara pandang Hinata terhadap Sasuke berubah. Orang di depannya ternyata tak sebaik yang ia pikirkan barusan.

"K-kata siapa aku b-berat?" Hinata mencoba membela diri.

"Aku."

"Bohong. Tidak ada bukti."

Sasuke menoleh ke langit. "Lalu kau pikir siapa yang memindahkanmu ke ranjang?"

Benar. Siapa yang membopong tubuhnya ke ranjang Sasuke? Apa benar Sasuke? Sasuke tidak mungkin sebaik itu kan?

"S-seharusnya kau t-tidak usah memindahkanku ke r-ranjangmu."

"Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan gadis kecil tidur di lantai?"

"Aku bukan gadis kecil asal kau tahu."

"Ah kau benar, aku salah. Mana mungkin gadis kecil mempunyai dada sebesar itu." Disini Sasuke mengedikkan matanya jahil ke arah dada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan konstan. Dengan cepat Hinata menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. " _H-hentai_!"

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan menggerayangi tubuh molek dan mulus seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dia sedang tak sadarkan diri." Sasuke mendapat ide. Menjahili Hinata-lagi-. "Apakah kau ingin tahu apa saja yang kulakukan ketika kau tertidur?"

Sasuke merendahkan suaranya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke daerah telinga Hinata yang perlahan memerah.

"Ditengah malam aku-"

Sasuke memberatkan suaranya.

"-menggunakan seluruh indraku-"

Hinata merinding disko.

"-untuk menciummu, meraba tubuh molekmu, menggigit lehermu, mengendusmu, dan yang terakhir-"

Keringat Hinata telah menetes melalui pelipisnya. Wajahnya sungguh merah padam. Ia tak menyangka kepolosannya terenggut oleh pemuda tampan berhati serigala disampingnya. Ia menyesal. Ia pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hubungan seks sebelum menikah. Tapi pada kenyataannya-

"Cukup Sasuke- _san_." Hinata bersuara lirik agak terisak.

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk minta maaf." Hinata mengusap kedua matanya pelan menahan air mata yang akan mengalir deras. Ayah, Neji- _nii_ , Hanabi, maafkan Hinata yang belum bisa mewujudkan janjinya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau camkan."

"Apa?"

"Jika ada bayi dalam rahimku, tolong jangan ganggu dia." Hinata menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus perutnya yang rata. "Walaupun kau adalah ayah biologisnya jangan sekali-kali kau menentukan apapun padanya." Hinata benar-benar lemas. Impiannya agar merelakan segalanya pada suaminya kelak kini telah hancur direnggut oleh pemuda yang sialnya sangat tampan.

"Pffft."

"?"

Setelah Hinata dengan berkobar-kobar berbicara serius, di sampingnya kini Sasuke tengah kesulitan menahan tawa?

Orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar-

"Kau pikir aku serius? Yang benar saja."

Hinata terlonjak ke samping. "J-jadi yang kau katakan t-tadi-"

"Itu hanya lelucon." Sasuke masih tampak menahan tawa yang mendera. Ia masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa aneh karena terlalu bahagia akibat tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa selepas ini. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar penghibur yang baik. "Lagipula kalau kita semalam bercinta, mana mungkin kau dan aku masih berpakaian dengan lengkap? Kecuali aku yang hanya memakai celana."

Dan perkataan Sasuke menamparnya pada kenyataan yang tak ia sadari sebelumnya.

Jika benar semalam ia dan Sasuke bercinta, mana mungkin kan pakaian mereka masih terpasang sempurna?

"T-tolong jangan katakan hal yang _v-vulgar_." Sungguh Hinata tidak kuat lagi untuk sekadar menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah ia pastikan memerah, semerah rambut Gaara. Eh, bagaimana kabar Gaara?

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

"S-sudah kukatakan jangan katakan itu."

"Katakan yang apa? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya."

Sasuke masih saja berniat menggoda Hinata. Rupanya ia ketagihan.

"Y-yang tadi itu." Hinata mempercepat jalannya dan mendahului Sasuke. "S-sudahlah lupakan saja."

Dengan cepat Hinata berjalan di depan masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tanpa melihat ke depan Hinata tidak tahu kalau-

"Hinata awas!"

BYURR

-jalan di depannya terdapat sebuah sungai yang cukup besar yang mampu menampung tiga orang. Sasuke yang kaget segera tergopoh menuju tempat dimana Hinata terjatuh. Ketika sampai, dilihatnya Hinata tengah terjerembab ke dalam sungai. Lagi, seluruh pakaiannya basah.

"Ceroboh sekali."

Hinata yang sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk tetapi masih di air memasang ekspresi cemberut. Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan di dada dan kaki bersilang.

"Ayo cepat bangun." Bersidekap, Sasuke berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata, di pinggir sungai. Hinata tak bergeming.

"Kemarilah." Kali ini telapak tangan Sasuke terulur menawarkan Hinata sebuah pegangan. Dari sungai, Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia bangkit perlahan kemudian bergerak hendak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Beberapa senti lagi tangan mereka bertautan senyuman manis Hinata berubah menjadi seringai mematikan yang tidak sempat Sasuke duga.

Dengan satu tarikan kuat dari Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan-

BYURR

\- Sasuke ikut tercebur ke dalam sungai, sama seperti Hinata. Baju keduanya kini sama-sama basah.

"Yey! Sasuke- _san_ kena!" masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dengan senyum riang Hinata menertawai Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Rambut anti-gravitasinya kini lepek terkena air. Kini gantian Hinata yang menahan tawa dengan cara memegangi perutnya.

Beberapa menit tawa Hinata belum mereda. Sesekali Hinata menutup mulutnya untuk mencegahnya tertawa namun usahanya nihil. Sasuke yang tampak merengut membuatnya lebih imut.

Eh? Apa? Imut?

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang imut salah! Sasuke tidaklah imut, sungguh. Sasuke hanya... hanya...

Hanya seorang pemuda tampan yang tanpa sengaja telah membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh dan asing.

"Jadi kau balas dendam ya?"

 _Smirk_. Hinata melirik Sasuke, mendapati seringai Sasuke yang tambah lebar membuatnya mendapat firasat buruk. Sasuke pasti akan membalasnya. Dengan balasan yang setimpal, atau bahkan lebih kejam.

 _Gulp_. Hinata menelan ludahnya pelan.

Hinata mengambil dua langkah pelan ke belakang namun ternyata ia sadar bahwa sebelah tangannya masih di genggam Sasuke. Sial. Ini benar-benar berakhir baginya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Dan-

"Ayo kembali."

-mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Eh?"

Sasuke tidak membalasnya?

Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang telah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sungai.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri di sekitar sungai. Seseorang tengah memandang mereka dengan seringai buas. Dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh, sebuah kepala tampak tersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Di sekitar bawah pohon terdapat pasir kering tipis. Mata yang terlihat separuh mencerminkan keganasan yang luar biasa. Jadenya memicing tajam seolah _shukaku_ akan keluar dari tempatnya berada.

"Kutemukan kau, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Lentera kecil memberi pencahayaan di sebuah ruangan gelap di salah satu sisi persembunyian Orochimaru. Sebuah ranjang terisi oleh seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata mirip ular. Di samping ranjang, duduklah Kabuto.

"Semua berjalan lancar, Orochimaru- _sama_."

Orochimaru bernafas lega. "Baguslah. Sudah lama aku tak melihat Sasuke seceria itu. Dan dengan kedatangannya aku sangat bersyukur Sasuke dapat menemukan sumber kebahagiaannya." Orochimaru melirik mejanya, ia ingat, dulu disana ia sempat mengajari Sasuke sebagian ilmunya sewaktu Sasuke masih kecil. "Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Kau tahu Kabuto? Selama ini Sasuke selalu tertutup dan murung. Aku tahu ia ingin membalas dendam. Dan aku sempat menahannya di tempat yang benar, namun ia bersikeras." Nafas berat di ambil kemudian dihempaskan kasar. "Aku sudah berada di jalan yang salah, dan aku tidak mau Sasuke mengikutiku juga."

Kabuto menunduk paham. Ia tahu betul betapa Orochimaru menyayangi Sasuke sebagai anaknya.

"Aku mengerti, Orochimaru- _sama_. Tapi aku yakin gadis ini lah yang paling tepat untuk orang selabil Sasuke. Dan mengenai perintahmu yang menyuruhku untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar."

"Benarkah?"

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Kulihat kau sangat menikmati peranmu."

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru- _sama_. Gadis sesempurna dia sangat memikat. Aku saja sampai lupa pada misiku untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu."

"Yang terpenting Sasuke sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Jadi aku tak perlu ragu untuk meyakinkannya menuju jalan yang benar dengan bantuan gadis itu."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk rambut jabriknya kasar. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas. Kakashi yang mengetahui kegalauan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan memakan ramen dan mulai bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Tumben kau tidak memakan ramenmu?"

Naruto menatap ramen di depannya yang telah mendingin dengan lesu. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Tentang?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap meja. "Lupakan. Oha ya Kakashi- _sensei_ , akhir-akhir aku jarang melihat Hinata. Apakah kau tahu bahwa dia ada misi atau apa?"

Kakashi menggali memorinya setelah kemudian ia tersenyum. "Setahuku dia sedang ada misi- tapi aku lupa apa misinya." Kemudian terdengar Kakashi tertawa sedikit. Memorinya memang sedikit memburam akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena ia keseringan membaca novel _ero_.

" _Souka_." Naruto mengambil sumpitnya kemudian membaginya menjadi dua bagian. "Ah, selain Hinata, aku juga tidak melihat Gaara hari ini. Mengapa semua orang menghilang _-tebbayo~_." Ia mengambil satu suapan mie ramen dan memakannya setelah mengucapkan _'itadakimasu'_.

"Kalau Gaara terakhir kali aku lihat di gedung Hokage."

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya sesuatu seperti misi _kunoichi_ atau apa aku lupa."

.

.

.

Tiba di gua yang mereka tuju, Hinata mengambil tempat yang kering untuk ia duduki. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Gua tersebut cukup besar sehingga mereka berdua tidak merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Hinata tersenyum ketika secara tak sadar Sasuke terus-terusan menatap wajah Hinata.

Sasuke _blushing_.

 _Kenapa aku bisa bertindak diluar karakterku? Kenapa aku bisa tertawa ceria? Kenapa aku suka menggoda Hinata? Aku pasti sudah tidak waras lagi._

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya yang masih basah, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan otot-otot perutnya yang sungguh seksi sekali. Hinata sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak merona.

Sasuke mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kecil di sekitar gua kemudian membakarnya dengan menggunakan jurus api yang pernah ia pelajari.

"Kau tidak melepas bajumu?"

"T-tidak perlu."

Api kecil di depan mereka sedikit membuat mereka hangat. Pakaian Sasuke yang ia jemur perlahan tidak sebasah tadi. Hinata memajukan telapak tangannya yang masih dingin menghadap api.

"Hangatnya~" Hinata tersenyum riang. Wajahnya merona merah. _Lavender_ nya menyipit menyembunyikan keindahannya. Tak sadar Sasuke memandangnya terlalu lama. Mengamatinya dengan cermat.

Dia terlalu indah.

Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai tak bisa Sasuke alihkan.

Dia terlalu memesona.

Wajahnya yang agak _chubby_ di sertai pipi yang merona tak bisa Sasuke abaikan.

Dia terlalu memikat.

 _Lavender_ cantiknya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipisnya yang menyunggingkan senyum tak bisa Sasuke acuhkan.

Karena dia terlalu sempurna.

Kali ini Sasuke menyerah. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sudah waktunya untuk mengaku pada dirinya sendiri dan...

...juga pada Hinata.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa sejak pertama kali ia melihat Hinata, ia telah jatuh hati. Hinata telah memikatnya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Segala kecerobohan Hinata, kepolosan Hinata, dan segala perilaku yang dapat membuatnya dalam bahaya menggugah jiwa Sasuke bahwa memang Hinata perlu dilindungi olehnya. Ialah yang memang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi, mengayomi, dan membimbing Hinata dalam segalanya.

Fix. Sejak _onyx_ bertemu _lavender_ , keduanya telah terhubung benang merah.

Sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya, getaran aneh muncul. Hatinya terasa tercubit namun tidak menyakitkan. Malahan ini terasa lebih ke membahagiakan. Jantungnya berdebar keras, memompa darah dengan cepat.

Kali ini ia harus mengakui. Hyuuga Hinata telah mematahkan _motto_ nya. Hyuuga Hinata telah memberikannya warna yang lebih menarik. Hyuuga Hinata telah memegang kunci hati Sasuke.

"Hinata."

"?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Ia tidak sadar bahwa sebelum Hinata terjatuh juga Sasuke telah memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

Hinata berpikir. "Tidak." Sasuke menunduk lesu. "Tidak sebelum kau membolehkanku memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke kembali bercahanya. Hinata menggunakan _'kun'_ untuk memanggil nama kecilnya? Binar wajahnya tenang namun damai.

.

.

.

Gaara melangkah dengan tenang namun hati-hati. Siapa saja tak menyangka bahwa di balik sifat tenangnya saat ini, kemarahan mengumpul di benaknya. Darahnya mendidih membuat ia sangat bernafsu ingin mengamuk saat ini juga.

Ia melihatnya. Hyuuga Hinata di sebuah sungai di sekitar hutan ini. Ia senang. Sungguh amat senang, namun kesenangannya sangat berkurang bahkan hampir hilang ketika ia juga melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersama Hinata. Bercanda dan tertawa dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu.

Ia meremukkan pohon di sisi-sisinya dengan pasirnya yang menaungi. Barisan pepohonan menjadi saksi bisu betapa mengerikannya jika sang _Kazekage_ marah dan mengamuk.

Gaara benci melihatnya. Ia marah ketika harus melihat Hinata dengan santainya bersenang-senang dengan pemuda Uchiha brengsek itu. Brengsek, heh? Julukan Gaara bagi Sasuke sang _nuke-nin_.

Ini saatnya.

Saatnya untuk menjemput Hinata.

Saatnya sang pangeran menjemput sang putri yang telah lama dicarinya.

Gaara menyeringai. "Ayo pulang, Hinata."

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap bingung akan kedatangan tiba-tiba _Hokage_ yang tak biasa. Ia mempersilakan pemimpin Konoha itu masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya. Setelah menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan dua buah cangkir berisi teh herbal, Hiashi berdehem membuat Tsunade tahu bahwa Hiashi sangat penasaran akan kunjungannya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku mulai ke intinya saja Hiashi- _san_." Tsunade meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja di depannya. "Kau tahu kan bahwa aku memberikan misi untuk putrimu?"

Hiashi diam namun Tsunade paham bahwa Hiashi tahu perihal misi untuk putri sulungnya.

"Sebelumnya aku dengan hormat meminta maaf atas kelalaian yang membuat putrimu mendapatkan misi yang err kurang pas." Disini Tsunade memulai kata-kata yang tepat setelah melihat raut muka Hiashi yang tegang seperti hendak menumpahkan segala pertanyaan yang mengambang di benaknya.

"Bisa kau katakan secara jelas, _Hokage-sama_? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa toleransi jika itu mengenai putriku."

Meneguk ludah Tsunade menajamkan pandangannya. "Putrimu mendapat misi yang salah. Tapi tenang saja, itu semua sudah kuurus dengan sempurna. Kupastikan putrimu akan selamat dan tidak terjadi hal yang tak menyenangkan." Tsunade agak ciut melihat perubahan ekspresi muka Hiashi yang berubah seram.

Hiashi langsung berdiri. "Kau bilang salah? Lalu sekarang dimana putriku? Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh Hyuuga untuk mencarinya sekarang."

Tsunade juga berdiri, menghalangi langkah Hiashi untuk keluar dari ruangan. "Tunggu sebentar Hiashi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selaku _Hokage Konohagakure_ menjamin keselamatan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bersumpah dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kumohon percayalah padaku." Tsunade menatap Hiashi sungguh-sungguh membuat Hiashi agak luluh, mereka berdua kemudian kembali duduk.

"Aku percaya kata-katamu. Jika kau mengingkarinya-" Hiashi melirik _katana_ yang terpajang di sampingnya. "- _katana_ ini akan menebas leher mulusmu.

Tsunade bergidik ngeri. Ia sedikit berpikir seberapa besar keberanian Hyuuga Hiashi sehingga tidak takut untuk menebas leher pemimpinnya sendiri? Namun ia yakin _Kazekage_ mampu membawa Hinata kembali, sehingga leher mulusnya tidak akan tertebas _katana_ milik Hiashi. Eh darimana Hiashi tahu bahwa lehernya mulus? Tsunade bergidik ngeri membayangkan Hiashi memata-matainya.

"Aku mengerti Hiashi- _san_." Tsunade mengambil cangkir di hadapannya yang telah pelayan siapkan tadi. Ia menghirup aroma teh yang tersaji dengan hikmat sebelum kemudian membuka suara membuat Hiashi tercengang.

"Hiashi- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu pernikahan _Heiress_ Hyuuga dengan _Kazekage Suna_?"

.

.

.

Hinata menggigil menahan dingin yang melanda. Api yang dibuat Sasuke lama-lama semakin kecil dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa tidak berniat untuk membesarkan api yang dibuatnya. Kalau Hinata yang meminta kan malu, ia gengsi. Baju Hinata yang terbuat dari kain berbahan tebal membuat lebih lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya kering. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut lantas mendekati Hinata. Ia menjulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu dari Hinata.

Alis Hinata bertaut, ia bingung tingkah aneh Sasuke.

"Tanganmu."

Oh tangan, Hinata mengangguk paham sebelum menyerahkan satu tangannya ke arah Sasuke walau ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Keduanya."

Hinata mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata terlonjak ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kedua tangannya perlahan menghangat. Ia memberanikan diri melirik apa yang terjadi dengan kedua tangannya dan ia kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Sasuke yang bertambah aneh. Di depannya terlihat Sasuke membungkus kedua tangan Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya. Hinata merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata merona Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah hangat?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu minta diterkam.

"S-sasuke- _kun_... t-terlalu dekat." Hinata mendadak gagap akibat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya. Disana sekitar lima senti dari wajah Hinata, Sasuke memberikan mimik wajah yang- entah bagaimana Hinata menggambarkannya. Bagi Hinata, saat itu Sasuke menyuguhkan wajah minta dibelai- eh tidak, maksudnya wajah Sasuke menawarkan kedamaian yang Hinata butuhkan. _Onyx_ nya memancarkan kehangatan yang membara –seperti hasrat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini yang muncul ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

 **TBC**

 **AN** : akhirnya bisa apdet ch 5 :') terima kasih bagi yang sudah berbela sungkawa, saya sedang berduka karena kakek saya sudah dipanggil olehNya ;( kakek saya satu-satunya sudah tiada, jadi sekarang saya sudah tidak punya kakek ataupun nenek lagi. Sangat sedih saya, berhari-hari saya masih lemas, malas ngapa-ngapain. Waktu pertama kali dengar saya tidak menangis, tetapi setelah melihat jasad kakek saya air mata saya langsung deras. Maaf curcol :'(

Sekarang saya sudah ikhlas :')

Eh iya btw ini saya panjangin dikit gapapa lah ya? Soalnya saya pingin namatin fic ini dan publish fic baru #digampar. Dan juga ini belum mulai rate T+ nya ckck, nanti rate T+ nya saya bikin ketika mendekati chapter akhir #ketawa_nista. Eh iya maaf untuk charanya disini sangat OOC, saya kehabisan ide TAT mohon maaf sekali lagi atas ke OOC-an semua chara : )

Oh ya mau tanya, ada yang tau kira2 ijazah keluar setelah lulus berapa bulan? Saya nunggu ijazah sampe jamuran dan lumutan TAT

 _ **WAKTUNYA MEMBALAS REVIEWWWW! ^^**_

 **Aelyn Kim's** [hehe emang SH cocoknya ratem #ditendang. Yeyy udah lebaran jadinya bebas mau bikin adegan *piiiip* ckck. Kayaknya nggak sampe M, paling T+ doang ^^] **Ella9601** [oh jadi kamu Narudemi ya ^^ makasih ya udah banyak review. Hehe kalo ratem saya belum berani, saya masih kecil wkwk makasih sarannya^^] **Guest** [itu sudah ada jawabannya hehe ^^ maaf belum bisa apdet cpt TAT] **VirgoShakaMia Pert II** [hehe makasih mau nunggu ^^] **NJ21** [ ini udah lanjutt ^^] **SASUHINAGAA** [kalo ratem saya belum berani, saya masih kecil hehe^^] **curly xox** [tuhkan mlah ketawa -_- gapapa ding ckck. Masa depannya bang Gaara itu aslinya saya :p ratem saya belum berani, saya masih anak2, curly wkwk. Oh btw melihat review kamu di 'Mampir' tentang sekuel, saya jadi pingin buat ckck biar bisa dapet 'yes' dari curly dan lolos wkwk. Dan saya terhura- eh terharu maksudnya ketika di setiap fic curly selalu menagih Meet You agar diapdet #ketauan_author_pemalas. Dannnn mengenai reviewmu di fic Sh yang buat ultah bang saskey, saya tambah terharu lagi karena curly lagi-lagi menagih Meet You sama Our Sweet #disliding. Ya sudahlah saya kayaknya ngomong terlalu banyak disini #baru_sadar_dia. Byee curly, TB ch 4 jangan lupa apdet ckck oh ya btw saya senang sekali melihat review kayak sepur yang curly tulis, kokoro ini berbunga-bunga #cie_elah_bahasanya] **Nurul851** [haiii Nurul-chann #bolehpanggilgitu? Saya senang kamu rajin review #berbinar-binar#ditendangnurul. Hehehe bang gaara gak jadi sama hime ding, sudah saya siapkan yang cocok untuknya ^^ saya selaku istri sah gaara telah memilihkan yang cucok untuknya #diserbuGaaraFG. Rate nya T+ aja kali ya? Hehe. Dan membahas reviewmu di fic Sh yang buat ultah bang saskey, itu memang saya buat pendek karena yg pendek lebig greget wkwk. Sini mana tehnya #nagih. Tapi tapi tapi sekuelnya yang ratem nggak ada TAT karena saya masih kecil #ngeles. Hanabi jahil sih wkwk. Makasih banyak ^^ oh ya saya senang baca reviewmu yang panjang2 semua hehe] **Ran Uchiha Kawaii** [hehe ini kayaknya masih lama, maaf TAT] **Linevy Hime-chan** [haiii line-chan ^^ sasu mah gak mau jujur orangnya ckck. Ini nggak kilat tapi udah agak panjang wkwk. Oh iya line-chan, jangan hiatus dong, saya baca postinganmu di grup LfoSH tentang yang mau hiatus. Jangan hiatus ya ya ya? #maksa. Soalnya fic-fic kamu bagus kok ^^ Ganbatte!] **Yuuna Emiko** [makasih mau nunggu ^^ tapi maaf nggak cepat apdetnya TAT] **futarindcn** [ni udah lanjut ^^] **Indri Hinata** [maaf belum kilat TAT] **IChikaze Kimi** [heiii Kimi-san ^^ iyes bang saskey udah melunak ckck. Kalo M aku belum bisa wkwk. ^^] **NoveHIme** [sama-sama ^^ hehe makasih ^^ maaf belum bisa apdet asap TAT] **Cahya Uchiha** [maaf ap-nya masih lama TAT] **cintyacleadizzlibratheea** [makasih ^^ hehe maksimal rate T+ wkwk. Maaf belum bisa kilat TAT] **NN** [eh iya ya agak pendek? #gak_nyadar_dia. Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya sekarang sudah tidak berduka lagi ^^ saya harus semangat!] **HyuugaRara** [makasih mau nunggu ^^ iya kayaknya agak pendek hehe. Tapi kalo yang ini agak panjang kan? Iya makasih dukungannya ^^ maaf ap-nya masih lama sangat :l] **Shion-Hana** [jawabannya udah ketemu kan ^^hehe. Ini udah next ^^] **Guest** [ini udah lanjut ^^ makasih ^^ salam kenal] **CloverLeaf as Ifanaru** [haiii ^^ terima kasih sudah sempat baca dan review padahal masih dalam tahap silentreader #terharu. Iya memang gaara akan saya pertemukan dahulu dengan sh biar greget ckck. Makasih banyak ^^] **Genichi Suki** [makasih ^^ bang sasu emang tak terduga ckck] **Nyonya Besar Gaara** [eh situ istri keduanya bang gaara ya? Soalnya saya istri pertamanya #dicekik. Kalo ratem saya belum bisa TAT saya berduka karena itu #tunjuk_author_notes. Makasih dukungannya ya ^^] **juju** [hehe ini sudah agak panjang kan?] **Uzumaki Nama** [ini lanjutt ^^] **eirenesicaloverss** [gaara nikah sama saya #ditendang. Hehe bang gaara udah saya siapin satu wkwk] **Nona uchiha** [ini udah ^^] **lovely sasuhina** [hinata pastinya menderita wkwk. Enggak ding. Hinata belom selesain misinya ^^ sasu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghilangkan pikiran kotornya ckck] **hinata love** [makasih banyakk ^^ thanks mau nunggu, ni dah apdet ^^] **NaruDemi** [ini udah lanjut ella ^^ maaf lama saya pulang kerjanya sore hehe]

 **Ehm bedewe apakah ada yang belum saya balas reviewnya? Ayo angkat tangan ckck. Tapi saya kayaknya sudah membalas semuanya deh soalnya saya nulis balasannya urut sesuai waktunya ^^**

 **Okeyyyy, mind to review, please?**

 **PS : chap depan kayaknya lebih panjang dari chap ini, gapapa kan? Kan? Kan? #pemaksaan**

 **PSS: terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-fav, mem-follow, mem-fav &follow. Sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih dan merasa senang sekaligus bahagia dan terharu ^^**

 **See you in next chap ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary : Hinata yang menjalani misi dari Tsunade sang** _ **Godaime Hokage**_ **harus bersabar ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peta yang didapatnya adalah peta yang salah. Terdampar di tempat Orochimaru dan bertemu Sasuke? Selamat datang di neraka, Hinata/Fanon/SH/RnR?**

 **Warning : Fanon. Typos. OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lain**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meet You (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina**

 **Fanon**

 **Chapter 6**

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Hinata mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Ia merasa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke namun maknanya sangat istimewa. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ucapan Sasuke membuatnya senang walaupun pertama kali ia mendengarnya ia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik.

Kemudian ia berpikir jika Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti itu padanya, lantas apakah dirinya merasakan perasaan yang sama? Apakah perasaan mereka berdua tersambung?

Lalu-

Bagaimana dengan _Kazekage-sama_? Bukankah sewaktu ia bertemu dengannya sebelum ia menjalankan misi itu ia juga merasa senang dengan kekhawatiran _Kazekage-sama_ padanya?

Ini...

Membingungkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya aku-"

"Ternyata kau disini, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan di sanalah ia berdiri dengan angkuhnya. _Kazekage Suna_ datang disaat yang tidak tepat menurut Sasuke. Gaara berjalan perlahan ke arah Hinata dengan butiran pasir yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuhnya.

" _Kazekage-sama_?" Hinata terbelalak kaget sekaligus bingung mengapa _Kazekage Suna_ ada disini sekarang. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian memasang wajah menyeramkan mengetahui bahwa lawannya saat ujian _chunnin_ berada di jarak pandangnya saat ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau _Kazekage_ , huh?" Sasuke memandang remeh lelaki di depannya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Gaara. Jadi intinya Sasuke dicuekin.

Gaara mengangsurkan tangannya yang terbalut kain merah, jubah _Kazekage_. "Ayo kembali."

Hinata memandang tangan Gaara yang terulur. Ini seperti _de ja vu_. Ya, sikap Gaara saat ini seperti sikap Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Tetapi bedanya tatapan Gaara berbeda dengan tatapan Sasuke. Yang ia lihat kini adalah tatapan setengah memaksa membuat mau tidak mau membuat Hinata berpikir dua kali lipat untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

Bukannya Hinata menolak ajakan Gaara. Hanya saja entah mengapa di dadanya terasa berat. Seperti ada beban yang menggelayut kuat padanya. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak keberatan apabila Gaara tidak jadi menjemputnya kemudian ia pulang sendiri ke Suna untuk mengerjakan tugas _kage_ -nya.

Hinata menggeleng dalam hati.

Apakah ini artinya ia merasa berat meninggalkan Sasuke? Dan lagipula, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kan?

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Gaara yang mematikan. Ia takut jika ia menatap jade Gaara ia akan luluh kemudian saat ini pula ia pulang dan-

Meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ano- _Kazekage-sama_... bisakah kita tinggal disini untuk sementara? Dan lagi... aku belum menyelesaikan misi."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada _Hokage_ dan ia setuju jika kau tidak menyelesaikan misi ini." Gaara bersikeras mengajak Hinata pulang. Ia takut jika Hinata tetap disini ia pasti akan terjerat pesona Uchiha di depannya. Cih. Sial. mengapa semua Uchiha harus tampan? Batin Gaara kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya. Biarkan ia memilih." Sasuke yang sering diam kini mulai membuka suara.

Gaara dan Sasuke memandang Hinata intens. Sorotan _onyx_ Sasuke maupun tatapan tajam jade Gaara mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus ikut dengan mereka.

'Ikutlah pulang bersamaku di _Suna_ , Hinata'

'Tetaplah disini bersamaku, Hinata'

Itulah tatapan dari masing-masing lelaki si hadapannya.

Hinata bimbang.

Ini seperti memilih memakan _zenzai_ atau _cinnamon roll_ , ia bingung memilihnya.

Ia menagmbil nafas untuk berkonsentrasi penuh kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

Ini memang jalan terbaik.

Juga waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada kedua laki-laki berbeda marga di depannya.

"Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu satu hari agar aku bisa mempertimbangkannya?" Hinata mengeluarkan pose imut membuat Sasuke dan Gaara meneguk ludah. Hinata benar-benar membuat otak mereka susah berpikir jernih.

Sasuke maupun Gaara mengangguk dan menjawab berbarengan.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Dan jawaban mereka berdua sama, dua huruf konsonan yang sulit diartikan namun bagi Hinata jawaban mereka berdua adalah 'Ya'.

"Arigatou Sasuke- _kun_ , Kazekage- _sama_." Senyum Hinata mengembang dengan manisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga ketika mengetahui panggilan Hinata untuknya lebih tinggi satu tingkat dengan Gaara. Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya ditambah _suffix 'kun'_ sedangkan Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan gelarnya, bukan dengan nama kecilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan ke arah Gaara.

Dan lagi Gaara seolah tidak peduli padahal dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Langit cerah menjelma menjadi petang yang mencekam. Suara lolongan terdengar nyaring membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Suara katak maupun jangkrik seolah mewarnai mencekamnya malam ini. Gua yang mereka bertiga huni tidak mempunyai penutup pada pintunya seperti batu, sehingga suasana luar langsung bisa dipandang dari dalam gua.

Hinata celingak-celinguk ka kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tentu saja memperhatikan gerak gerik aneh Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan tatapan menusuk begitupun dengan Gaara yang balik memberi tatapan penuh kebencian untuk Sasuke. Masing-masing dari mereka merutuk dalam hati atas ucapan mereka yang berada dalam timing yang sama. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Eto- aku mencari tempat yang kering untuk kutiduri." Ia masih gelisah karena belum menemukan tempat yang ia maksud.

Gaara bertindak cepat dengan mengerahkan pasirnya ke arah samping Hinata, membuat bentuk seperti ranjang yang mengapung. Tatapan berbinar milik Hinata membuat Gaara tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke, paham bahwa tindakannya memang tepat.

"Cih. Sok sekali."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan rutukan Sasuke. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Hinata. "Tidurlah di pasirku."

Hinata makin berbinar. "Bolehkah?"

"Hn."

 _Tentu saja, karena kau masa depanku, apa sih yang tidak kulakukan untukmu?_

Hinata berdiri sementara tangan mungilnya menepuk permukaan pasir yang telah tersusun itu, memastikan apakah kokoh atau tidak. "Apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Kalau _Kazekage-sama_ nanti tertidur, apakah pasir ini akan jatuh dan aku juga jatuh?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut.

Dahi Gaara berkerut. "Aku tidak tidur. Insomnia."

Hinata menggumamkan 'oh' kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata seperti betapa prihatinnya dia mengetahui bahwa _Kazekage-sama_ insomnia. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas pasir.

" _Oyasuminasai Kazekage-sama_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Tak lama kemudian Hyuuga sulung menutup kelopak matanya. Sepenuhnya ia tidak menyadari ketegangan yang timbul sejak tadi. Aura tak bersahabat antara Sasuke dan Gaara tak dirasa olehnya.

"Aku mencium gelagat aneh darimu."

Sang _Kazekage_ Gaara menoleh merasakan pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya sepenuhnya berhubung hanya ada dia dan orang itu sendiri. "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?" Gaara membalas tak kalah mengintimidasi.

"Aku yakin otakmu tak setumpul waktu kau kecil dulu, atau memang otakmu tak pernah berkembang?"

"Terserah lah. Yang terpenting tujuanku hampir tercapai, membawa Hyuuga Hinata pulang bersamaku.

Hening merayap ketika Gaara menambah jumlah pasir di sekitar tubuh Hinata agar tubuh _Heiress_ Hyuuga tetap hangat. Sasuke memicingkan _onyx_ nya melihat tatapan Gaara yang melunak ketika memandang muka jernih nan polos milik Hinata. Kali ini ia merasa bahwa sosok di sampingnya kini adalah rival. Seorang rival berbeda dengan rival ketika mereka ujian _chunnin_ lalu. Sekarang Gaara adalah rivalnya dalam-

Meraih hati Hinata.

"Aku mencintainya."

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat organ dalam Sasuke terasa dihantam. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian memberi fokus penuh pada Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintainya."

Kali ini Gaara memejamkan jadenya. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Sasuke agak berbeda ketika bersama Hinata. Uchiha yang hampir punah itu serasa lebih semangat menjalani hidup ketika ada Hinata di sampingnya, itulah yang Gaara lihat.

"Aku tahu." Gaara menyahut.

"Kalau kau tahu, enyahlah dari sini."

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa Hinata belum tentu mencintaimu. Dan lagipula, sepertinya aku yang mempunyai peluang terbanyak disini." Gaara menyeringai, menampakkan deretan giginya.

Sasuke menggeram, giginya bergemelutuk menahan luapan emosi. Namun sekarang ia perlu memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin. Yang Gaara katakan benar, bahwa Hinata masih sulit di terka. Untuk saat ini dan beberapa jam kedepan ia harus menggunakan otak cemerlangnya untuk menyusun strategi untuk menunjukkan perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. "Kita belum tahu."

Pasir Gaara bergerak lembut berusaha agar tak membuat suara yang dapat mengganggu tidur lelap Hinata. Dengan gerakan lihai, pasir-pasir tersebut membelai lembut pipi Hinata, menyampingkan anak rambut yang mampir di pipinya. _Jade_ nya menatap teduh. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya menuju kening pucat Hinata tanpa menghiraukan lirikan maut Sasuke.

"Hei jangan coba-coba kau, Sabaku." Intonasinya rendah namun mematikan.

Gerakan Gaara terhenti, kini pandangannya tidak fokus lagi ke arah kening Hinata namun berpindah ke bibir mungil Hinata. "Bercanda. Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu."

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak Hinata pulang bersama Gaara. Yang dapat Sasuke lihat terakhir kali ialah tatapan Hinata yang tak dapat ia artikan. Kesedihan atau apapun itu yang jelas Sasuke penasaran. Hinata meninggalkannya sedirian. Hinata pergi bersama Gaara si brengsek itu. Cih mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke kesal. Sekarang ia melangkah penuh semangat menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Ditangan kirinya ia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan bingkisan untuk ehm-calon mertua-ehm. Langkahnya berhenti ketika di belokan gang terlihat sosok Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggandeng seorang bocah kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun mungkin.

Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi _baby sitter_?

"Hinata." Niatnya menyapa namun nada Sasuke yang terdengar meminta penjelasan tentang anak asing itu terngiang di telinga Hinata.

Hinata lebih cantik daripada satu tahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke bersamanya. Rambutnya semakin panjang namun tidak sampai menyentuh tanah. Setengah rambutnya diikat sehingga Hinata tidak repot ketika menunduk.

Hinata berbinar mendapati sosok Sasuke di depannya. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Apa kabar Sasuke- _kun_?" suaranya masih lembut seperti dulu.

"Baik. Siapa bocah itu?" Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke arah bocah yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipinya bak donat yang merekah. Bola matanya besar dengan warna zamrud seperti milik seseorang yang sangat Sasuke benci. Rambutnya merah bata lurus. Ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Disini Sasuke mulai curiga dengan ciri-ciri anak ini yang mirip perpaduan Hinata dengan seseorang. Oke, ia terlalu banyak berpikir negatif.

"Sabaku Sata. Dia tampan kan?" Hinata memandang wajah bocah dengan tatapan bangga. Hinata mengacak rambut lurus bocah itu gemas. "Sangat mirip _Tousan_ -nya."

Bocah itu tersenyum sedikit sekali, merasa bahwa ada yang memujinya.

"Anak siapa?"

Hinata menatap manik kelam Sasuke. "Kau tentu pasti tahu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa anak ini anak _'nya'_.

"Jadi anak si brengsek itu ya." Sasuke tak peduli. Ia senang akhirnya si bocah merah telah lelah mengejar Hinata kemudian berpaling pada perempuan lain. Ia sekarang penasaran siapakah ibu bocah itu. Dan Sasuke menduga ibunya mempunyai gen rambut yang lurus karena rambut bocah itu juga lurus, tidak berantakan seperti ayahnya.

"Siapa ibunya?" lelah menduga siapa perempuan berambut lurus yang mampu mengalihkan dunia _Kazekage_ dingin seperti Gaara akhirnya Sasuke menyerah menebak.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke tambah bingung. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tahu siapa ibunya?" Hinata menggeleng pura-pura kecewa. Tak lama ia tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja aku. Tidakkah kau lihat ia sangat mirip denganku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Petir menggelegar bersahut-sahutan di belakang Sasuke. Semakin berbunyi nyaring ketika ia menangkap potret wajah Hinata yang sangat bahagia sembari mencubit gemas kedua pipi bocah itu. Sasuke juga bingung siapa yang bermain _chidori_ di belakangnya dari tadi tak berhenti.

Intinya penantian Sasuke sia-sia. Ia lemas terduduk di tanah berdebu yang jarang terkena air. Wajahnya suram seperti tidak diberi makans sebulan. Sasuke menunduk menatap tanah yang lebih menarik dilihat. Lima detik kemudian ia melihat Hinata memeluk 'putranya'. Sasuke ngambek, ia menatap tanah lagi yang kini dihiasi semut berjalan. Detik berikutnya ia lihat Hinata lagi, sekarang ada Gaara dibelakang Hinata, memeluknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Penasaran dengan suara-suara aneh yang muncul Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat Hinata lagi. Dan kali ini pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih menjadi asap. Di depannya terlihat Gaara yang tengah menggigit leher Hinata dengan jade yang tertutup, seperti sangat menikmati kegiatannya bersama Hinata tanpa memerdulikan sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai pada puncaknya.

Ia berdiri kemudian menyerahkan _Kusanagi_ nya ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-"

Hinata menyetop sentuhan Gaara yang semakin membuatnya gila.

"-tusuk aku sekarang juga."

Sasuke patah hati untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Belum sampai Hinata berekasi, Gaara telah berdiri kemudian mengambil _Kusanagi_ yang Sasuke sodorkan dan tanpa aba-aba ia menusuk tepat di perut Sasuke dengan beberapa tusukan.

UGH!

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Sasuke melirik langit-labgit goa. Menoleh ke kanan dilihatnya tatapan khawatir Hinata. Keringat menetes di pelipis dan jatuh ke tanah.

Mimpi.

Yang.

Sangat.

Buruk.

Sasuke bernafas dengan cepat. Ia ngos-ngosan seperti baru saja berlari.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ada apa?"

Suara lembut Hinata bagaikan simfoni yang mengalun indah di gendang telinganya.

"Seperti bocah. Masih bermimpi buruk."

Diganggu suara Gaara yang terdengar seperti gitar sumbang yang tak pernah ia dengar. Suara Gaara mengganggu.

Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu dengan aneh, soalnya Sasuke- _kun_ menyuruhku untuk menusukmu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah perutnya. Disana jari Hinata bersandar. Sepertinya tadi Hinata menusuk perutnya dengan telunjuk mungilnya. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hinata pada saat melakukannya. Bagaimana Hinata menggoda perutnya yang telanjang kemudian jari mungilnya membuat gerakan melingkar dan perlahan naik menuju dadanya. Sasuke semakin bernafas dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Uchiha."

Sialan. Setan merah merusak fantasi liarnya bersama Hinata tersayang.

"Berisik Sabaku." Sasuke memejamkan _onyx_ nya. "Tidurlah lagi Hinata, ini masih malam"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

Setelah jarak Hinata dengan para lelaki merenggang, Gaara memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke. Berbisik pelan berusaha terdengar merinding. "Jadi apakah benar mimpi jorokmu bersama Hinata?"

Set.

Sasuke mendorong wajah Gaara dari telinganya. Tanpa memandang wajah sang _Kazekage_.

Bodoh! Jangan sampai aku tertidur lagi!

.

.

.

"..."

Suara kolam di belakang kediaman Hyuuga terdengar karena sejak tadi belum ada yang membuka suara. Tsunade menyangga dagu dengan tangannya sembari mengangkat minuman. Hiashi terlihat berpikir terlihat dari pandangannya yang agak kosong. Tsunade mengocok minumannya dan meneguknya. Hiashi berdehem wibawa.

"Kau tahu rasanya menjadi orang tua?"

Bagaimana bisa menjadi orang tua menikah saja belum, batin Tsunade merengut. Ia memfokuskan perhatian penuh pada sosok didepannya.

"Hinata adalah putriku yang berharga. Dari kecil aku merawatnya penuh kasih sayang. Melatihnya setiap hari walaupun aku tahu Hanabi jauh lebih berbakat daripada Hinata." Tsunade berniat menyela sebelum melihat wajah Hiashi berniat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari walaupun terlambat. Hinata tidaklah lemah, sebenarnya ia sangat penyayang. Membunuh hewan pun kurasa ia tidak tega kecuali keadaan memaksa."

Tsunade mengangguk paham.

"Aku ayah yang payah ya?" Hiashi tersenyum kecut.

Puk.

Tsunade meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hiashi. Hiashi menatap Tsunade. Tolong jangan salah paham, ini bukan sebuah romansa antara Tsunade dan Hiashi.

"Kau hebat Hiashi."

Binar senang muncul di main Hiashi. "Lalu kini kau bertanya mengenai pernikahan putriku dan _Kazekage-sama_? Kau tentu sudah tahu jawabannya _Hokage-sama_. Kebahagiaan putriku tentu yang nomor satu bagiku. Semua keputusan ada ditangan Hinata. Apapun pilihan Hinata aku mendukungnya."

Tsunade melirik jam dinding mewah di dinding. "Sudah terlalu lama aku disini, aku pamit Hiashi-san."

Tsunade pulang dengan wajah lega. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong mengenai Hinata. Ia berharap bahwa Gaara membawa Hinata pulang dengan keadaan utuh tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Syukurlah semua berjalan dengan baik. Mendengar curhatan Hiashi membuat Tsunade berpikir bahwa Hiashi adalah ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya.

 **TBC**

 **AN : Saya kayak orang kehilangan arah setelah kembali ke dunia ffn hiks #elap_keringat. Well maafkan author abal ini yang lama sekali update#muka_mohon_maaf. Saya baru beradaptasi di lingkungan baru, jadinya jarang update fic hiks. Eto-adakah yang masih menunggu ff abal ini? Saya pengennya curcol, tapi bingung mau mulai darimana#digampar. Daripada bingung, mending saya bales review dulu aja kali ya?**

Okayyyyyyy! Let's go!

Dwii-Hime [mungkin nanti nyempil dikit wk], lavender [ni udah lanjut], lastrisihaan [ini udah lanjut, pasti SH dong wk], Miss lily lavender [ni udah next wk], ShitaYukariELF [makasih dukungannya, ni udah lanjut wk], Michishige Westwick [makasih, ni belum panjang kayaknya wk], Mey no Mey [sama siapa hayoo], hyuga hine chan RJN [makasih dukungannya :D], Aila Ryz [ayuuuk lanjuttt wk], windy [ni dah next wk, masih penasaran kah?], hinata love [ni dah lanjut hehe, maaf update lama wk], NaruDemi [ni dah lanjut hehe], Re [ni dah next wk], Ade854 [maaf belum kilat updatenya, tapi yg penting ni tetep lanjut kok wk], vanilla69 [salam kenal kembali hehe, maaf belum kilat updatenya wk], Kimizaku Hinata [udah next hehe], Ella9601 [udah next tapi belum kilat hehe], Eka608 [makasihhh, masih lanjut kok sampai tamat, tapi gak janji update kilat wk], Uzumaki Nama [hehe kalo gak ada konflik gak seru dong haha] hinata love [iya makasiihh, sampai tamat kok hehe], CallistaLia [makasihh banyakk, maaf gak bisa update kilat hiks], Cahya Uchiha [maaf nextnya lama hehe], Angel821 [kalau sasuhinagaa bagi hatinya hinata sulit wk], NurmalaPrieska [makasihhhh hehe], Kim Sohyun [new projek pasti sasuhina hehe tapi belum tahu kapan publish wk, nunggu ni ff kelar hehe], Ay shi Shora-chan [iya gakpapa hehe, makasih dukungannya #peluk. This is chap 6 hehe], Guest [maaf lama update hehe], hyuga ashikawa [iya cinta segitiga kwkw, ni dah lanjut hehe], cintya cleadizzlibratheea [maaf update lama hikss], Ms X [salam hangat, makasih pujiannya hehe], NN [iya makasih dukungannya ; ]], futari ndcn [tunggu jawabannya dengan membaca ff ini wkwk], onyx dark blue [iyaa adda biar ramee haha], NJ21 [nggak ada amuk amuka kayaknya soalnya saya gak bisa deskripsinya hehe], Nurul851 [Nuruuuulllll-channn baca reviewmu bikin ketawa2 sendiri sampe perut mules hiks, aku bingung jawab yang manaaaaa #muka_frustasi. Maaf update lama hiks, Cuma satu pesanku, jangan bosan baca ni ff hahahayyy], HyugaRara [maaf update masih lama hiksss], lavender [maaf masih lama updatenyaa huwaaaa], Linevy Hime-chan [makasihhh line-channn. Sama-sama hehe], NoveHime [makasiihhh. Perasaanku hmmm gimana ya, intinya aku anggep diriku sebagai tokoh biar bisa merasakan wkwk, aneh ya bahasanya maap deh hehe], ArcansGirl [makasiiihhhhh], wardaeka51 [yupss pasti dilanjut hehe], lovely sasuhina [makasiihh banyak hehe, lihat kisah mereka di ff ini wkwkwk], Nana no Shiro Ichi [iya saya maapin dah wkwkw, maaf belum bisa update kilat hiks], Siti583 [sip sip lah kalu suka gh jugaa], sakurauzumaki123 [iyupss sh dongs hehe. Makasih bela sungkawanya : ]], curly xox [iya makasih bela sungkawanya curly hiks. kYaaaaaa review curly panjang sangat akyuu jadi bingung mau balas apa hikss huwaaaaaa. Intinya makasihhhhh banyakkkkkk terus membaca dan mereview fic abal ini hahayyy. Jangan bosan baca ff ini yee #maksa. Sankyuuuuu]

 _ **Maafkan jika ada salah kata. Maaf untuk update yang telat. Maaf untuk words nya yang tidak panjang. Maaf untuk menelantarkan fic ini (walaupun tidak ada yang menunggu fic ini). Pokoknya maaf buat semuanya.**_

 _ **Jadi, saya meminta ijin, bolehkah saya kembali ke dunia ffn tepatnya di kubu SasuHina?**_

 _ **(walaupun nggak boleh saya tetep maksa hihihihi)**_

 _ **LAST**_

 _ **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP : D**_


End file.
